Last
by loveyourbuddy
Summary: Akhir kisah dari Yuu dan Yan He. Seorang Kaisar China yang diasingkan dan budak dari para penjajah. [Untuk Panda Dayo si Panda Hero yang nyasar /GA]


Last

(c)

Arischa

.

.

.

Vocaloid

(c)

Yamaha Corp. , Crypton Future Media, etc.

.

.

.

Warning : Typo, tidak bagus, aneh, tidak sempurna.

Untuk Panda Dayo

* * *

Xing Yuu. Kaisar terakhir China. Menjadi seorang kaisar di umurnya yang kedua. Miris memang, di usia yang masih sangat muda, harus mengemban tugas yang berat dan mengahadiri bebagai acara yang melelahkan.

Apa yang Ia bisa lakukan, kala Yuazhen Ling, kakaknya—istri dari Kaisar Yuazheng Longya—menunjuknya sebagai kaisar. Dijemput paksa dan diseret ke tahta. Kaisar Longya sendiri, yang menjadi kaisar saat itu sebeljm dirinya telah tiada. Menyisakan Sang Kakak yang kini menjanda.

Kehidupan Yuu sangat keras. Jangankan dihibur, ketika menangispun, Yuu malahan diseret ke kamar oleh para kasim dan dibiarkan terkunci. Walau Yuu meraung-raung. Hanya makian yang diperoleh.

Orang-orang memang menghormatinya. Harus menunduk hingga kepala menyentuh tanah kepadanya. Yuu harus menikmatinya, walau masih berusaha menikmatinya. Semua hal itu membuat Yuu hampir monoton. Hampir datar. Hampir tak berperasan. Jika saja tak ada seorang wanita yang dipanggil 'Ibu Susu', Xing Chen. Beliaulah yang mengajarkan mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk pada Yuu. Mana yang boleh dan mana yang tidak boleh Yuu lakukan. Setidaknya, Yuu masih berada di jalannya.

Kalau Yuu boleh kabur, Yuu akan pergi keluar melewati tembok pembatas ini. Di sinilah Yuu dikurung. Di dalam Kota Terlarang, berpagar tembok pembatas. Walau Yuu seorang Kaisar, Yuu tak tau bagaimana dan seperti apa di luar sana. Tak boleh, Yuu tak boleh keluar. Hanya menjalanlan pemerintahan dari dalam. Dengan kontrol para kasim.

― _negeri ini hanya butuh figur seorang pemimpin._

Tanpa Yuu ketahui.

Benar. Yuu tak tau. Yuu hanya Raja Boneka. Yuu hanya melaksanakan apa yang harus dilakukan sebagai pemimpin. Tanda tangan, ultimatum, Yuu hanya perlu mengangguk dan menggeleng.

― _tanpa tahu kehidupan kerajaan tak semudah itu._

Yuu hanya ingin memberikan kesejahteraan pada rakyat. Tapi apa, Yuu bahkan tak tau rupa dunia di luar tembok ini. Ia tak tau apa yang terjadi di luar tembok pembatas. Bagaimana nasib rakyatnya. Bagaimana kehidupannya. Yuu tak tau, dan tidak akan tau. Usaha keras yang Ia lakukan, untuk keluar tembok kota terlarang. Demi rakyatnya.

"Yang Mulia Yuu, hari ini ada rapat dengan para kasim." Kasim setianya, Moke. Menunduk hormat di depan singgasananya. Umur Yuu baru lima belas tahun, Yuu, bisa. Harus bisa. Demi negerinya. "Baik. Terimakasih." Senyum Yuu sunggingkan. Beranjak turun, dan berjalan layaknya seorang Kaisar. Yuu, belajar banyak.

.

.

.

.

.

Luar tembok Kota Terlarang,

Rakyat berbisik-bisik. Para anak-anak menatap bingung orang tua mereka. "Apa yang terjadi?" Seorang gadis manis bertanya pada kakaknya, "aku tidak tahu. Ayo main lagi." Senyum tersungging manis.

"Hei. Negeri ini tak pernah maju! Kaisar yang memerintah sungguh tidak becus. Lihatlah! Beberapa daerah sudah dijajah bangsa lain!" Seorang pria menyuarakan pikirannya. Lelah. Lelah hidup serba kekurangan.

"Kudengar Kaisar Yuulah yang menyetujui pemindahan kekuasaan pada daerah itu. Penduduk asli di sana menjadi budak, kau tahu?" Satu lagi pria yang ikut mengobrol.

"Apa?! Kurang ajar sekali! Dia sangat enak tinggal dalam perlindungan tembok. Kita sebagai rakyat tak pernah merasa aman. Berbeda dengan Kaisar Longya! Aku ingin di turun tahta!" Suara lelaki itu naik beberapa oktaf. Menarik atensi orang-orang pada pasar itu. Hening, keadaan hening. Mencerna kata-kata tiga lelaki itu yang _ada benarnya juga._

"..."

"…"

"…"

Prok prok prok.

Suara tepuk tangan mengudara. Belasan pasang mata menoleh, mencari sumber suara. Bertemu dengan sepasang iris obsidian. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya yang tertutupi sebuah penutup kepala.

"Setelah lima belas tahun diperintah, barukah kalian menyadari betapa menderitanya kita?" Suaranya terdengar tenang, namun penuh wibawa. Bagai sosok pemimpin.

Bisik bisik mulai terdengar.

"Aku, seseorang dari daerah jajahan. Ingin menuntut balas pada Kaisar Yuu yang dengan tak berperasaannya membiarkan perbudakan terjadi! Adikku! Adikku menjadi budak sampai mati!" Suaranya meninggi, tak lagi terdengar tenang. Namun penuh getar putus asa. Siapakah laki-laki itu?

Hati mulai terbakar.

"Aku tak meminta kalian ikut. Aku hanya ingin tahu, bagaimana perasaan kalian melihat saudara yang kalian kasihi mati sia sia? Ulah dari pemimpin tak berperasaan? Aku...aku.. aku tidak peduli! Biarpun dikatakan penghianat...aku..aku tetap.." Suaranya mengecil. Seperti menahan tangis. Keadaan masih hening. Bisik bisik kecil kian terdengar. Apa yang rakyat pendam mulai membuncah keluar, terpancing emosi.

Sebuah tepuk tangan untuk menarik atensi, lelaki itu melakukannya.

"Hiks. Paman...paman.. ayahku...ayahku..hiks." Suara isak tangis memanggil lelaki itu. Menoleh, mendapati seorang bocah perempuan dengan luka dimana-mana manangis sesenggukan. Satu hati tergerak. "Ada apa?" Bukan. Bukan lelaki itu, melainkan orang lain. Seorang pedagang kain.

"Hiks. Ayah..ayah Yura dihukum." Pedagang itu mengernyit. "Dihukum?" "Tunggu!" Lelaki misterius tadi mengampiri bocah itu. Menatap kedua bola mata hitam sang bocah dalam diam. "Kau.. juga budak?" Anggukan diterima. Cukup untuk menyentak orang orang menjadi panas. Mereka marah. Mereka merasa diperolah.

"Turunkan tahta Kaisar Yuu!"

"Kaisar tak berperasaan!" Koar koar rakyat menggema. Nama Kaisar Yuu dielu-elukan, dengan hinaan dan makian di akhir. Suasana menjadi kacau. Dalam sehari, pemberontak sudah terbentuk.

* * *

"Ini bayaranmu."

"Terimakasih paman!"

"Ini untukmu."

"Terimakasih, tuan. Kami pamit."

Seringai disunggingkan. "Tamat riwayatmu, Xing Yuu."

* * *

Dalam tembok Kota Terlarang.

"Ada apa di luar?" Moke, dengan raut khawatir bertanya pada para pengawal. "Tuan, rakyat memberontak dan meminta Kaisar Yuu untuk turun tahta." Moke mengerjap. Tak percaya dengan apa yang Ia dengar. Dengan langkah seribu, Moke menemui Yuu.

"Yang Mulia!" Yuu, yang saat itu sedang menulis surat tersentak. "Ada apa?" Belum sempat Moke berbicara, tiga orang masuk dengan tampang lelah. "Yang Mulia! Ini konspirasi!" Yuu menelengkan kepala bingung. Tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Rakyat memberontak. Awalnya mudah saja meredakannya. Tapi entah darimana, ribuan pasukan muncul. Saya sangat yakin ini adalah konspirasi untuk menjatuhkan anda. Anda harus mengambil tindakan cepat!" Yuu tersentak. Pemberontakan? Padanya? Apa yang terjadi di luar tembok? Bukankah semua baik-baik saja? Yuu...Yuu tak pernah menghadapi perang. Tak pernah sekalipun.

"Satu-satunya cara adalah mengikuti permintaan rakyat, bukankah begitu?" Seorang lelaki terlihat. Dengan senyum miring di wajahnya, yang tertutupi dengan wajah datar―dengan sempurna. Sangat sempurna. "Apa maksudmu?" Yuu mengerti maksud dari saudaranya. Sangat mengerti.

"Pemerintahanmu buruk. Kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di luar. Maaf saja, aku membela rakyat. Kau sudah menyetujui perbudakan 'kan? Kau mau bukti? Baca ini!" Tiga gulungan kertas diserahkan pada Salah satu dari ketiga kasim itu. Yuu tak mengerti. Apa maksud dari semua ini? Salah siapa ini? Dia..dia hanya diam di balik tembok Kota Terlarang.

"Yang Mulia. Ternyata anda..." Tatapan tak percaya dilontarkan. Yuu takut. Apa yang Ia takutkan dari sebuah tatapan mengintimidasi, Yuu takut.

 _Brak!_

Serbuan pemberontak merusak pintu. "Usir Kaisar itu sekarang!" Mata Yuu membelalak.

Iris sebiru laut itu menampakkan cerahnya. Rambut pirangnya melambai ditiup angin. "Ingatan buruk untuk dikenang." Yuu menghela nafas. Ini minggu keenam Ia berada di pengasingan. Benar, sang Kaisar terakhir China, Xing Yuu, sudah turun tahta. Diusir rakyat sendiri. Dengan alasan yang tak Ia ketahui.

Daerah ini adalah daerah terjajah. Orang-orang membicarakan bahwa sang Kaisarlah yang menyetujui perbudakan di sini. Yuu serasa ingin tertawa. Dirinya bahkan tak tahu ada penjajahan bangsa lain di sini, juga tuduhan pemindahan kekuasaan dan perbudakan, Ia yang menyetujuinya. Yuu bahkan tak pernah berpikir hal seperti itu terjadi di negrinya. Namun biarlah. Kini Yuu hidup bebas di sini, sebagai seorang petani. Tak ada yang tahu identitas Yuu. Mendapat pekerjaan selain budak di daerah ini, merupakan hal yang luar biasa―menurut penduduk. Menjadi budak dari orang orang baik lebih luar biasa lagi.

"Baik. Waktunya bekerja!" Dengan penuh semangat, dengan senyum mengembang, Yuu siap menyapa ladang. Beruntunglah dia menjadi satu-satunya pekerja di rumah seorang nenek. Mendapat rumah dan makan, Yuu sudah bersyukur.

 _Kresek kresek._

Telinga Yuu menangkap sesuatu. Sebuah suara yang agak familiar.

Bunyi perutnya? Oh Yuu memang lapar karena langsung tidur siang tanpa makan. Tapi tidak begitu, 'kan suaranya?.

 _kraus..kraus..._

Semakin familiar.

Rasa penasaran menggerogoti tubuh Yuu. Berjalan mendekati hutan. Mendekati sebuah pohon ek.

 _Kraus._

"Eh?" Yuu tersentak. Di depannya, seorang gadis dengan pakaian lusuh, kaki dan tangan dirantai, penuh luka, makan dengan lahapnya. Berbagai macam manisan, juga roti. Iris biru gadis itu menatap lurus Yuu.

"Kenapa...makan di sini?" Pertanyaan bodoh Yuu.

"Kau pasti tahu siapa aku." Gadis itu menjawab kalem. Benar. Dari ciri fisiknya, Yuu tahu gadis ini seorang budak. Budak 'tidak luar biasa' karena memiliki pemilik yang 'tidak baik'.

"Kau..budak?"

"Karena aku budak, makan yang seperti ini sangat tidak mungkin." Gadis itu berucap, kembali memakan manisan kering. Mau tak mau Yuu tergugah selera. "Aku bukan budak orang baik-baik. Aku budak paling miris. Budak dari para penjajah." Yuu tersentak. Budak dari para penjajah adalah hal paling mengerikan.

"Aku mencuri makanan ini dari dapur, kalau kau mau tahu." Gadis itu masih berucap kalem. Mencuri katanya?

"Kau tidak takut aku melapor?" Yuu bertanya dengan hati-hati. Gadis itu melirik. "Memangnya kau akan?"

"..." Hening. Sampai sebuah bungkusan daun tersaji di hadapan Yuu. "Untukmu. Kalau ingin bilang saja" Mengerjap. Semburat tipis muncul di pipi Yuu. "A..ah. te..terimakasih. Boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?" Gadis itu menggangguk tanpa menoleh. Makan dalam hening. Yuu mencuri-curi pandang. Wajah gadis itu datar dan kalem. Terkesan tenang, walau memar dan luka menghiasi wajahnya.

Tidakkah sakit?

Pertanyaan itu muncul dalam benak Yuu. Karena sungguh, Yuu sendiri merasa ngeri dan sakit membayangkannya. Gadis malang.

"Ah.. aku lupa. Siapa namamu?" Bisa-bisanya Yuu lupa menanyakan nama. Sungguh tidak sopan.

"Yan He."

"Ah aku X-" Yuu tersentak. Gadis itu―Yan He menoleh. "Yuu. Namaku Yuu." Dengan cepat Yuu menyambung perkataannya. Yan He meneleng. "Um..perasaanku saja atau memang kau itu..." Ucapan Yan He menggantung, membuat Yuu merasa was was.

"Memiliki wajah yang imut?" Wajah Yuu menggelap. Jangan wajahnya, tolong. "Umurku baru lima belas. 2 minggu lagi enam belas. Bukan 'kah wajar?" Jawab Yuu, sedikit jengkel. "Lima belas? Aku empat belas." Yuu mengernyit. Empat belas? Muda sekali.

"Aku harus pergi. Nanti tuan mencariku. Besok siang makan bersama lagi, ya, Yuu?" Yan He beranjak meninggalkan Yuu yang hanya bisa terdiam. "Besok?" Bisik Yuu pada angin. Ah, dia juga harus bergegas ke ladang.

.

.

China, dalam situasi kekosongan pemerintaan. Dalam masa vakum. Kaisar mereka— _yang sungguh tak bertanggung jawab_ —sudah diasingkan di daerah terpencil. Kini, siapa yang akan memerintah?

"Sebaiknya aku, bukan? Aku kakaknya. Kita tak bisa begini terus." Seorang lelaki mengajukan pendapat. Iris obsidiannya penuh keyakinan. Melirik seorang wanita yang duduk.

"Kaisar tidak boleh perempuan." Ucap wanita itu dengan datar. "Mampukah kau? Menggantikan Yuu, tanpa kegagalan?"

Diam sejenak. Lelaki itu menunduk. "Setidaknya aku berusaha, Kak." Ling mengenyit. Jawaban yang unik. Bukankah begitu?

Sorak sorai rakyat menggema. Sang Kaisar baru telah diangkat. Harapan-harapan membumbung tinggi dalam horizon. Segala keburukan yang terjadi, sekaan lenyap tak berarti. Rakyat hanya ingin kesejahteraan. Walau menelan kekecewaan, pemimpin baru selalu menjadi ujung kemenangan.

Apa yang terjadi dengan pemberontak?

 _Masa lalu penuh misteri, siapa lelaki misterius itu, mungkin lebih tepat ditanyakan._

.

.

Jepang.

Kumpulan tentara membicarakan sesuatu. Raut wajah mereka terlihat kesal. Sangat kesal.

Perang ini tak ada habisnya. Siapa yang memulai? Jepang hanya ambil bagian. Desas-desus bahwa sang Kaisar China yang memulai sudah tersebar. Kaisar Yuu, mendapat pencitraan buruk di dunia. Belum lagi kabar bahwa sang Kaisar melarikan diri dari China, dan sekarang masih menjadi buronan.

"Jika sudah begini, bukankah lebih baik kita mencari Kaisar Yuu?" Panglima Kaito menelengkan kepala.

"Ah, kau benar. Kalau kita bisa menahannya di penjara, ada beberapa informasi yang bisa kita dapatkan. Kurasa tidak ada harapan untuk mundur dari perang ini." Kaito menghela nafas. Ya, benar. Mau bagaimana lagi. Saat ini informasi perang sangat dibutuhkan dari Kaisar Yuu yang melarikan diri.

"Perhatian! Mulai hari ini kita akan mencari keberadaan Kaisar China, Xing Yuu!" Sebuah perintah diturunkan.

Hari ini, Xing Yuu, resmi menjadi buruan tentara Jepang.

* * *

Bulan ketiga, Yuu kelelahan. Benar, umurnya sudah enam belas tahun. Mulai hidup mandiri tanpa pelayanan. Bekerja di Ladang untuk menghidupi kebutuhannya. Setidaknya, sampai sekarang Yuu masih bersyukur. Dirinya tak menjadi budak. Juga identitasnya belum terbongkar.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hati Yuu. Dirinya, merasa sampah. Merasa tak berguna sebagai seorang Kaisar. Karena, perbudakan yang Ia lihat sehari-hari begitu mengerikan dan kejam. Diseret ke sana ke mari bagi binatang. Mendapat kekerasan fisik, batin, bahkan seksual. Yuu merasa panas, marah, benci pada para penjajah dan dirinya sendiri. Tak bisakah penyesalan datang di awal?

 _Tidak._

Kadang Yuu akan menjawabnya sendiri dan terkekeh geli.

 _Mana bisa. Kalau di awal namanya kekhawatiran akan apa yang terjadi nantinya._

Benar. Itu kekhawatiran. Bukan penyesalan. Bukan penyesalan namanya jika tidak datang di akhir.

Tapi, benarkan ini akhirnya? Apa ini akhir dari kisah Yuu? Benarkah? Beginikah? Tungu dulu. Yuu belum merasa bahagia, membahagiakan orang lain. Tidak dan belum.

Pernah sekali, Yuu sedang di pasar membeli makanan. Melihat Yan He, gadis yang menjadi temannya beberapa bulan ini. Yang selalu menemaninya makan sinag dan istirahat. Gadis manis dan baik hati yang menjadi budak paling sengsara, budak dari para penjajah.

Yuu melihat, Yan He yang ditendang hingga jatuh tersungkur. Luka yang terbentuk di lutut dan sikunya akibat benturan dengan tanah berbatu, juga luka-luka lecet menyakitkan. Bahkan darah yang menetes tak membuat Tuan Yan He berhenti memukulinya. Yuu merasa geram. Tak ada yang berani melawan, semua hanya menonton. Benar. Mereka hanya menonton walau wajah jelas merasa marah dan kasihan.

Yuu berpikir keras. Apa? Apa? Apa salah Yah He? Apa yang Ia perbuat hingga disika begitu? Apa yang salah?

Hati Yuu merasa sakit. Yan He adalah orang yang Yuu sayang. Setiap siang yang ada selalu mereka habiskan berdua di sebuah pohon ek besar, di hutan yang tak terlalu dalam. Saat itu sangat berarti bagi Yuu. Yuu merasakan apa yang disebut kebahagian. Ya, apa yang Yuu cari dan ingin rasakan. Pengasingan, bukan. Yuu merasa ini bukanlah pengasingan. Yuu merasa ini kehidupannya yang sesungguhnya.

Tapi tetap. Yuu hanya bisa menonton dalam kemarahan. Iris birunya menangkap seorang gadis yang seumuran dengan Yan He. Berjalana mendekat pada Tuannya. Dengan wajah yang sama, wajah yang penuh luka. Menyerahkan sekeranjang apel denagn kedua tangannya yang terantai.

Yuu sedikit bersyukur. Hanya sedikit. Karena setelahnya, Tuan Yan He dan gadis itu pergiberlalu meninggalkan kedua budaknya. Dengan rantai yang masih terhubung. Yan He sedikit terseret, sampai tangannya digenggam gadis itu. Mereka berdiri, dengan tangan terantai yang bertautan, berjalan beriringan meninggalkan pasar.

Pernah sekali Yuu menanyakan siapa gadis itu, sebuah senyum manis Ia dapatkan dari Yan He.

" _Dia adikku. Adik kecilku yang kusayangi."_

Yan He….dia bahagia memiliki adiknya. Adik kecil yang selalu berada bersamanya dalam situasi terburuk sekalipun. Dan Yuu, ikut bahagia. Setidaknya di sana, di mana Yuu tak bisa bersama Yan He, ada yang menemani dna membuat Yan He bahagia.

 _Hah…_

Yuu menarik nafas panjang. Lelah. Sangat lelah.

"Yuu?" Menoleh, Yan He yang duduk di sebelahnya menunjukkan wajah bingung. Jelas saja, selama ini Yan He tak pernah mendapati wajah selelah itu padaYuu. Biasanya wajah _imut_ Yuu akan menunjukkan binar-binar bahagia. Sebuah keceriaan. Tak ada penyesalanseolah-olah Yuu adalah mahkluk yang diciptakan paling bahagia—

Setidaknya itu yang Yan He tangkap selama ini. Tidak tahu benar atau tidak, tapi Yan He merasa selama ini Yuu bahagia.

"Hum?" Sebuah tanggapan dari Yuu. Mereka berdua memang dekat. Sangat malah. Katakanlah hanya dalam waktu tiga bulan keduanya sudah seperti kumbang dan bunga.

Maka tak heran jika Yuu merebahkan dirinya di atas rerumputan, dengan kedua paha Yan He menjaid bantalnya. Yan He, dnegan tangan yang terantai mengupas apel. Apel apel itu dari Yuu. Nenek yang memberikan. Katanya, Nenek Yuu tahu bahwa Yuu selalu makan siang dan istirahat bersama seseorang di lain tempat. Mau tak mau Yuu tersipu juga. Ah..benar begitu.

"Kau kenapa? Terlihat sangat lelah." Masih mengupas apel, lalu memotongnya menjadi empat potong. Sepotong Ia makan, sepotong Ia berikan pada Yuu, yang dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya.

 _Dasar manja._

Yan He tersenyum dalam hati.

"Huh? Terlihat jelaskah?" Yuu sedikit menengadah. Menatap wajah Yan He yang nampak datar namun tetap bersinar—imajinier dalam pandangan Yuu.

"Jelas. Sangat jelas. Wajah imutmu terlihat lelah hidup, untuk hari ini." Seperti ada pedang imajinier yang menusuk jantung Yuu. Oh Yuu benci kata itu! Wajahnya tidak imut. Dia lelaki ramaja, tahu.

 _Dan karenanya Yuu lupa bahwa Yan He adalah gadis yang menyukai—mencintai sesuatu yang imut, lucu dan menggemaskan._

"Berhenti mengatakan wajahku imut. Wajahku tidak imut, tahu! Dan siapa bilang aku lelah hidup, hah?" Beginilah, obrolan obrolan ringan antara Yuu dan Yan He mendekatkan keduanya. Walau kadang Yuulah yang sering _menjadi bahan obrolan ringan semacam ejekan_ , Yuu tetap menikmatinya, selama Yan He ada di sisinya.

"Uh baiklah. Padahal imut itu menggemaskan. Ah sudahlah, jadi ada apa?" Sepotong apel kembali dimasukkan pada mulut Yuu, oleh tangan Yan He. Sudah dua buah apel habis oleh keduanya. Maish ada sekeranjang penuh, akan Yuu bawa pulang dna simpan untuk besok—pikir Yuu.

Lagipula Yan He membawa beberapa potong roti yang Yan He dapatkan dari seorang pedagang saat membeli barang Tuannya. Jangan lupa manisan. Yuu sangat suka manisan apalagi manisan kering.

"Tidak. Hanya saja..kemarin nenek terlihat sedih. Kupikir penyebabnya karena selendang sutra nenek hilang terbawa angin. Yah aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa, tapi selendang itu sangat berarti bagi nenek. Pemberian anaknya sebelum terpilih menjadi prajurit perang secara paksa dan, gugur." Sudah biasa seperti ini. Keduanya selalu berbagi keluh kesah. Terkadang bercerita sembari Yuu mengobati luka-luka Yan He. Atau sembari duduk duduk makan. Dan yang paling sering, tentu saja sembari Yuu berbaring nyaman dengan kedua paha Yan He yang ditekuk ke samping manjadi bantalnya.

Yan He tak keberatan sama sekali. Karena ini kebahagiaannya. Biarlah mereka melupakan fakta bahwa keduanya baru saja menjalin hubungan entah apa baru beberapa bulan. Karena mereka tak mau peduli dan ambil pusing, sejak tiga bulan lalu. Sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Hingga kini, tak peduli waktunya singkat. Tak peduli akan hal itu.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa wajahmu lelah?" Yan He masih mengupas apel terakhir untuk mereka berdua makan, sebelum memakan roti.

"Aku ingin mencari pekerjaan tambahan untuk membeli selendang yang baru untuk nenek. Tadi aku sudah mencarinya di sekeliling ladang, bahkan di seberang sungai. Tidak juga menemukannya." Yan He mengerti inti permasalahannya. Terang saja, Yuu menyayangi nenek yang sudah merawatnya. Yan He mengerti kegelisahan Yuu.

"Kau yakin ingin mencari pekerjaan lain? Maksudku lihat aku. Aku bebas—bukan bukan bebas juga. Aku bisa makan siang dan istirahat di lain tempat,di luar pengawasan Tuanku. Kau sudah tahukan alasanku tak bisa kabur walau mendapat kebebasan sementara seperti ini? Adikku, masih di sana. Singkatnya aku pergi, adikku yang _mati_." Jawab Yan He. Menceritakan sedikit mengapa dirinya tak melarikan diri saja padahal bebas di jam siang.

"Hum…hubungannya dengan aku yakin atau tidak mencari pekerjaan lain?" Yan He memukul pelan kepala pirang Yuu hingga sang empunya mengaduh. Sebuah roti berbungkus daun terulur pada Yuu, Yan He meminta Yuu mengambilnya dengan sugesti tatapan. Namun apa daya, Yuu memilih langsung memakannya tanpa memegangnya. Yuu memang manja.

"Maksudku, aku saja masih sedikit kesusahan membagi waktuku agar tepat waktu pulang nanti. Aku takut kau kelelahan, kau juga harus bekerja di ladang sedari pagi 'kan?" Yuu tersenyum tipis. Menangkap maksud Yan He dengan baik.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku lebih khawatir dapatkah aku pekerjaan? Yah maksudku memang di sini umur tidak menjadi batasan tapi tetap saja. ekonomi di sini tak sebaik daerah luar. Kalau kau mengerti maksudku." Gigitan ke dua. Satu tangan Yan He memgang roti Yuu, satunya lagi memegang rotinya. Sekali lagi, Yuu memang manja.

"Aku menolak memberi kata 'iya' atau 'baiklah' maupun 'silahkan' jika kau akan bekerja di luar daerah." Satu tarikan nafas. Yan He memang luar biasa. Kagum Yuu dalam hati.

"Tidak tidak. Itu sempat terpikir, tapi tidak. Aku juga berpikir itu akan melelahkan dan _berbahaya_." Berbahaya, jika ada yang menggetahui siapa Ia sebenarnya.

"Lalu?"

"Mungkin pasar tempat yang bagus?"

"Jangan bercanda. Mau jadi apa kau?"

"Mungkin membantu berdagang?"

"Mereka tak mampu membayarmu, tahu."

"Hah percuma."

"Eh tunggu. Kurasa aku bisa membantu." Gigitan terakhir. Yuu merasa kehausan. Sebuah tabung yang terbuat dari bambu diserahkan Yan He. Air minum, dan Yuu menenggaknya—tidak. Tidak sampai habis.

"Sungguh?"

"Ya. Aku kenal seorang pedagang kain. Cukup berada, mungkin Ia bisa membantumu." Yuu melompat bangun dengan girang. Ah! Dia senang sekali.

"Nah. Sudah waktunya. Aku harus pergi, besok jika ada waktu datanglah ke pasar. Aku besok harus membeli persediaan Tuan di pasar. Di sana kau akan membawamu pada pedagang itu." Di sini mereka harus berpisah. Yan He harus kembali pada Tuannya dan bekerja sebagai budak. Yuu harus kembali ke ladang bekerja.

"Sampai besok."

* * *

"CIH SUDAH KUDUGA!" Moke berteriak marah di dalam keramaian Kota. Tak peduli orang-orang menatapnya aneh. Moke hanya menemukan sebuah fakta. Fakta penting.

Dia tak percaya bahwa Kaisarnya yang bersalah. Tak terima diusir begitu saja tanpa bukti jelas. Kemarah rakyat dan gulungan dokumen tak bisa seratus persen menjamin bahwa Kaisar Yuu adalah penjahatnya.

Maka dari itu, Moke ke sana kemari mencari bukti apapun yang Ia dapat dan bisa dapatkan. Bertanya-tanya bagaimana awal pemberontakan.

Jauh dalam hatinya Moke berpikir,

 _Ini adalah konspirasi. Orang dalam atau orang luar? Siapa?_

Jauh dalam hatinya Moke berpikir,

 _Moke tak bisa apa-apa tanpa Yuu. Moke serasa hanya sampah yang didaur ulang menjadi boneka hidup tanpa Yuu._

Juh dalam hatinya Moke berpikir,

 _Ia harus bisa demi Yuu, Kaisarnya. Ia harus menyelesaikan masalah ini dan mencari Yuu. Ia tak akan menyerah sampai berhasil._

Satu informasi Ia dapatkan. Bahwa saat itu, di pasar, seorang lelaki misterius tiba-tiba datang dan mengatakan fakta perbudakan. Belum lagi Ia mengatakan adiknya tewas terbunuh karena perbudakan. Juga seorang gadis kecil yang datang dan mengis bahwa ayahnya dihukum mati oleh tuannya.

Itu memang aneh. Waktunya terlalu pas. Dan..bagaimana bisa gadis kecil itu bisa kemari padahal Ia budak?

Moke berpikir keras. Ini memang aneh, jika ini sebuah manipulasi, terlalu berantakan dan tidak—bahkan jauh dari kata rapi. Mungkinkah memanfaatkan kemarahan rakyat yang dipendam dna menyulutnya sekali jalan? Itu memang bisa, mengingat Kaisar Yuu yang memang tak pernah keluar Kota Terlarang dan melangkahi tembok penghalang. Desas-desus dan kabar angina akan mudah menyebar. Tuduhan dna fitnah akan sangta cepat menyebar luas bagai api yang membakar sumbu berlumur minyak.

Moke sudah menduga ini. Benar perkiraanya. Ini konspirasi anatar orang dalam atau orang luar. Harusnya dengan begini Moke bisa maju dan mengungkapkan keganjilan yang ada. tapi tidak. Tidak bisa. Ada satu hal yang harus Moke pecahkan.

"Bagaimana dengan gulung dokumen itu? Dari mana Kaisar Yuuko mendapatkannya? Tidak. Tidak benar menuduh Kaisarlah yang berkonspirasi. Aku yakin sekali Kaisar mengatas namakan rakyat melebihi apapun. Bahkan nyawanya sendiri." Benar. Kaisar sekarang adalah Kaisar Yuuko, kakak termuda Yuu. Kaisar yang membuat kemajuan besar-besaran. Kesejahteraan diraih.

Tapi siapa? Bagaimana? Apa?

Moke masih tak mengerti. Mungkin di dalam istana Ia akan dapatkan jawabannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"CEPAT! BERSIAP!" Suara menggelegar, perintah diturunkan. Kaito menghela nafas. Setelah perang sedikit mereda di daerahnya, satu lagi yang harus diselesaikan. Mencari Kaisar Xing Yuu.

"Kurasa kalian sudah cukup mengerti harus bagaimana. Bagi menjadi tiga kelompok. Kita masih di daerah perbatasan. Jadi, satu kelompok ke China, dekat dengan tembok pembatas. Maksudku dekat dengan Kota Terlarang, ah begitu, kan mereka menyebutnya? Kuminta kalian berhati-hati. Jangan bodoh apalagi gegabah dengan mencari langsung ke beradaannya. Setidaknya kumpulkan dulu informasi. Gumiya, bisa kuserahkan padamu?" Kaito menunjuk seorang ketua pasukan, Nakajima Gumiya. Sebuah penghormatan dilukakan Gumiya.

"Baiklah. Lalu kelompok dua, susuri daerah-daerah terpencil China. Kurasa tepat jika anggota kelompok kalian yang paling banyak. Kuserahkan padamu, Fukuwa- _san_. Kau bisa memecahnya menjadi beberapa kelompok lagi." Fukuwa menghormat pada Kaito. Bersiap menjalankan perintah.

"Kelompok terakhir, pertahankan beberapa daerah sembari mencari keberadaan Kaisar itu. Len- _chan,_ bisa 'kan?" sebuah seringai ditunjukkan. Kagaime Len, salah satu ketua pasukan menhormat dengan kerutan di wajah. Teman kecilnya yang satu itu memang suka menyalahgunakan kekuasaan. Dasar.

"Baiklah, bubar."

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?" Saat judi seperti ini, para lelaki penjajah itu mmebicarakan sesuatu yang terlihat serius. Di sebelahnya berdiri seorang budak kecil. Dengan rantai di kedua tangan dan kakinya, hanya menunduk bersiap menerima perintah.

"Berjalan lancar selama ini. Memang sial China malah maju, tapi tenang. Setelah perang kembali memanas, China akan dalam keadaan genting. Bukankah begitu, Tianyi? HAHAHAHA!" Tawa menggelegar, budak yang dipanggil hanya mengangguk dan menjawab pelan,

"ya Tuan."

Yang lainnya ikut tertawa. Hah, mudah bukankah begitu?

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana, Tuan? Bisalah teman saya bekerja di sini?" Yan He menatap penuh harap. Sebuah senyum tersungging. Melegakan hati Yuu dan Yan He.

Maka dimulailah hari-hari Yuu sebagai pekerja paruh waktu di pasar, membantu seorang pedagang kain berdagang. Setiap siang, sepeti biasa Ia akan makan bersama Yan He di tempat biasa. Di pagi hari Yuu akan bekerja di ladang. Karena pasar akan ramai di sore hari. Neneknya tak mempersalahkan Yuu mencari kerja di tempat lain asalkan Yuu mampu dan tidak kelelahan.

Tak mengherankan, Yuu mendapat penghasilan lebih. Ia sudah berniat akan membeli selendang sutra, namun Padagang Kain tak mengijinkannya membeli kain, dan malah memberikan gratis pada Yuu.

Tak menyangka. Kain sutra itu mahal apalagi di sini. Namun Yuu tak bisa menolaknya jika ancamannya adalah potong gaji. Maklumi saja, Yuu sudah sangat betah mekerja di sini dan mendapat uang lebih.

 _Di sisi lain, pencarian Yuu maish gencar dilakukan para pasukan Jepang di tengah-tengah meletusnya perang_

"Yuu," Setahun Yuu berada di pengasingan. Seorang gadis yang selalu menemaninya makan siang dan beristirahat. Yan He, bertanya pelan.

"Hm?" Masih menatap langit yang biru, Yuu tak menoleh.

"Bawa aku kabur dari sini." Yuu tersentak. Menoleh cepat pada Yan He. Yang masih bertahan dengan wajah datarnya. "Apa maksudmu, Yan He?" Kabur? Membawanya kabur? Itu jelas mustahil, 'kan?

"Aku lelah, diperlakukan sebagai binatang. Katakanlah aku ini memang binatang, karena aku ingin kabur sendiri. Tidak memikirkan yang lain. Sekalipun adikku. Aku..aku..aku tak tau lagi harus apa untuk hidupku ini. Sekalipun aku sangan menyanyangi adikku. ..tapi." Yan He, menjadi satu-satunya orang yang Yuu kenal, selain sang nenek. Yan He, menjadi satu-satunya orang yang mau berbagi keluh kesah dengannya. Yan He, menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa dan berani menumpahkan ari matanya di hadapan Yuu, walau sedetik.

Yan He, menjadi orang terspesial dalam hidupnya selama ini. Walau tak lelah Yuu sudha mengakuinya sejak bulan ketiga mereka bersama. Rasanya Yuu ingin mengatakannya lagi, seoralh-olah Yuu dan Yan He baru bertemu tiga mingu.

Dan Yan He, manjadi satu-satunya gadis yang paling Yuu lindungi. Sejak setahun lalu.

"Aku…tidak tahu harus membawamu kabur kamana, Yan He." Yuu masih takut mengungkap kebenaran. Tentang siapa dirinya, dari mana asalnya, nama lengkapnya, apa penyebabnya ada di sini. Yuu belum siap mengatakannya. Takut, bahwa nanti Yan He terbakar api emosi dan berakhir meminta para rakyat membunuhnya.

 _Tidak. Yang Yuu takutkan adalah, nantinya Yan He akan pergi dari sisinya. Yuu hanya merasa bebas dan bahagia jika ada Yan He di sisinya, walau di tempat pengasingan._

"Sudahlah. Lupakan saja, ini sudah waktunya. Sampai jumpa besok. Bekerjalah yang rajin, jangan sampai kelelahan." Yan He beranjak. Luka-luka Yan He tak membekas, membuat wajah dan kulit mulus Yan He tak ternoda. Terimakasih kepada Yuu yang dengan senang hati mengobatinya dengan tanam-tanaman tradisional.

Yuu memandang sendu kepergian Yan He. Beberapa kalimat tercekat di tenggorokannya. Hampir Ia suarakan, tapi kenapa susah sekali?

Hanya tinggal mengatakan,

 _Yan He. Sebenarnya akulah Kaisar Xing Yuu yang diasingkan._

Kenapa susah?

Ah ya, tadi Yuu takut, 'kan?

Hanya tinggal mengatakan,

 _Ayo kabur bersama. Aku juga lelah harus berpura-pura. Ayo hidup bersama di lain tempat._

Kenapa susah?

Ah, Yuu belum siap. Dn masih takut ditinggalkan.

"Mungkin lain kali." Kini Yuu juga harus bekerja. Di umur yang ketujuh belas tahun, Yuu harus lebih mandiri lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Srak. Srak. Srak._

Keringat menetes. Jantung berpacu, berdetak lebih cepat.

Moke, berpacu dengan waktu. Harus cepat.

Moke percaya, Kaisarnya tidak bersalah. Ini konspirasi, benar ini hanya konspirasi. 'Kan?

Inginnya Moke langsung berkoar-koar di luar gerbang istana, menerobos dinding pembatas. Bahwa Kaisar Xing Yuu tidak bersalah. Bahwa sang kaisar sendiri hanyalah Raja Boneka. Di mana Ia yang diperintah untuk memerintah.

Moke hanya perlu bukti. Hanya itu. Bukti yang Moke perlukan hanya kepalsuan dokumen perbudakan itu. Hanya itu.

Dimana dokumen palsu tentang penandatanganan persetujuan perbudakan di daerah terjajah? Harusnya Moke sadar sejak awal, bukannya menatap kepergian Yuu dengan wajah datar karena tak tahu harus apa lagi. Moke, Kaisarnya, temannya, sahabatnya, tuannya, Yuu adalah apa yang disebut keluarga bagi Moke seorang.

"Sial. Di mana lagi?!" Moke hampir frustasi. Di mana gulungan dokumen itu?

Ah, atau bukan di sini di simpan? Boleh dikatakan Moke adalah kasim yang lancang. Lancang sekali. Karena masuk ke kamar Kaisar tanpa sepengetahuan sang kaisar sendiri. Memang, harusnya Yuu adalah Kaisra terakhir.

Ah tidak, tidak begitu. Inginnya begitu, tapi kekosongan pemerintahan adalah hal yang mengerikan, ketika serbuan musuh datang, China hanya jadi santapan makan siang, begitu?

Kaisar sekarang, adalah siapa yang memberikan gulungan dokumen tentang _kebejadan_ sang kaisar Yuu. Tepat dimana penyerbuan terjadi lima bulan lalu. Tunggu dulu,

Jangan bilang ini konspirasi untuk menggulingkan jabatan Kaisar Xing Yuu?!

Tapi tidak. Tidak. Moke tak bisa asal tuduh. Mencari Yuu? Mana bisa! Tempat pengasingan Yuu itu rahasia.

Ah, Moke benar-benar frustasi. Sepertinya harus dicari di luar tembok. Dia harus segera keluar dari sini. Para pengawal di luar pintu bisa curiga padanya.

Moke serasa gila. Tertawa. Ia sudah menyimpulkan smeua itu setahun lalu, bukan? Kenapa mengatakannya seolah-olah baru menyadarinya? Moke benar-benar frustasi dan merasa gila.

 _Kriet._

"Apakah anda dapat apa yang anda butuhkan, Tuan Moke?" Tanya salah saorang pengawal. Moke menggeleng lemah.

"Mungkin aku salah informasi dan perintah. Terimakasih." Moke berlalu, mengumpulkan tekad mencari bukti bahwa Yuu tak bersalah sama sekali.

 _Sekali lagi dan lagi. Terus. Selalu. Lagi._

* * *

"Kau berhasil, hm?"

"Oh. Mengadu domba dua negara itu tidak susah, kau tahu. Dan lagi, menipu saudara Kaisar Xing Yuu juga sangat mudah. Dokumen palsu itu sangat dipercayainya."

"Hm… tapi aku suka sandiwaramu saat di pasar. Hahaha! Anak kecil itu benar-benar berguna! Jangan lupakan pedagang kain itu. Skenario yang bagus!"

"Oh itu mudah saja. ketika semuanya kacau, di sana kita ada. HAHAHA!"

Pesta yang meriah bagai _mereka._

* * *

"Dari mana saja, hah?!"

 _Pact!_

 _Pact!_

 _Pact!_

Yan He tersungkur. Sakit. Perih. Kulitnya terasa terbakar. Cambuk, hukuman yang paling Yan He benci setelah telanjang di depan semua orang. Kenapa begini? Apa salah Yan He? Apakah di kehidupan sebelumnya Yan He adalah penjahat besar?

Ini sakit sekali. Tolong.

"Katakan! Gunakan mulutmu bocah! Atau perlu kusobek?" Dagunya dicekal kuat oleh tangan besar Tuannya. Air mata Yan He tak mau keluar. Tolong. Siapa saja. Ini begitu menyakitkan. Sangat sakit.

"Jangan harap kau bisa bebas, sampah! Kau yang mecuri makanan di dapur, 'kan?!" Yan He….ketahuan? Siapa yang memberi tahu? Siapa? Setelah setahun ini, Ia tertangkap basah?

 _Ah tolong. Ini benar-benar sakit._

Tak sengaja, Yan He melirik ke belakang Tuannya. Di sana berdiri Luo Tianyi, yan senasib dengannya. Ah, jadi dia yang beritahu. Mungkinkah diancam? Yan He mencoba memaklumi. Mungkin ancamannya tak main-main dan Tianyi terpaksa buka mulut.

 _Plak!_

 _Jduag!_

 _Bruk._

Tamparan, tendangan, dan , bisa tolong Yan He? Ini begitu menyakitkan. Sangat He tak kuat. Ini paling parah.

"Heh. Lihat apa yang akan kau dapatkan, bocah." Yan He terbelalak. Besi. Besi panas. Ujung besi itu membentuk pola salib.

Apa.

Itu.

Akan.

Menyentuh.

Kulitnya?

Yan He harus kabur. Harus. Tapi mana bisa. Kakinya dirantai. Ini mustahil, tolong.

"Kuberi kau label, sampah!" Yan He harus bersiap. Memejamkan mata dalam gemetar hebat.

"JANGAN!" Suara jeritan menggema. Uap panas Yan He rasakan, membuka mata perlahan,Yan He terkejut.

Tangan Tuannya, ditahan Tianyi. Tianyi yang berhiaskan lelehan air mata. Wajah ketakutannya tercetak jelas dalam otak Yan He.

"APA-APAAN KAU HAH?!"

 _Ssssssshhhhh.._

"AAAAAANGHHHH!" Lagi, Tianyi menjerit. Tepat di dada Tianyi, sebuah salib tercetak jelas, berwarna merah dan dalam. Melepuh.

Yan He menganga, Tianyi bersimpuh. Tuan mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Pa-panas." Yan He mencoba menyentuh, hampir berhasil, jika saja tangannya tak dihantam besi panas itu. Walau rasanya Yan He yakin tak sepanas yang diterima Tianyi, tetap saja,

 _Ini panas. Kejam._

 _Tolong._

 _Bebaskan aku, kasihani Tianyi._

"Kau mau apa, hm? Merasa bersalah pada temanmu? Begitu? Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kau yang dihukum? Dan Yan He bebas semalam ini? Bagaimana?" Jangan mengangguk! Jangan! Kau sudah sangat sakit dengan luka bakar itu. Biar Yan He. Yan He yang salah.

 _Tapi Tianyi tak mendengarnya._

 _Tianyi tetap mengangguk walau gemetar hebat. Walau merintih dan meringis._

 _Srttt…grssssttt…_

Tak peduli lagi, Yan He di seret. Sebuah benda, dengan dua tiang dari kayu di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Menyisakan ruang di tengahnya.

Ini,

Yan He diikat. Dengan kedua tangan merentang ke atas, terikat rantai dari ujung atas kanan dan kiri tiang, begitu juga kakinya.

Lalu apa, di siang hari yang terik, Yan He bagai tanaman obat yang dijemur. Dengan pandangan kosong melihat Tianyi diseret rantai.

Dengan hampa mendengar jeritan demi jeritan.

Ini neraka, memang benar adannya.

Masih, masih. Yan He masih terantai di sini. Suara jeritan masih terdengar. Walau sore hampir berganti malam. Nyaris sedikit lagi, bahkan intervalnya tak kurang dari sesekon ;

Langitnya gelap total jika cahaya bintang dan mungkin bulan tak dihitung.

Yan He menatap ke atas, nyaris merasa patah tulang ketika menengadah. Mencoba mencari alternatif membunuh waktu.

Sayangnya, Yan He tak mau menghitung domba imajinier yang melompati pagar silih berganti dalam khayal. Nanti, Yan He malah ketiduran.

Jadilah, Yan He menghitung bintang. Ada banyak sekali. Yan He hampir pusing dibuatnya. Sejauh mata memandang, selaksa sudut tak terhingga di atas sana, hanya ada gemerlap cahaya bintang. Yan He berusaha menghitungnya. Masih, dan tak akan menyerah.

 _Bruk._

Yan He menoleh ke bawah. Ada sesuatu yang jatuh. Menarik atensinya dari langit. Wajah datarnya tak mampu berekspresi lagi. Darah yang mongering membuat kulitnya semakin sakit digerakan.

Walaupun, walaupun.

Tianyi terbaring lemah dengan luka-luka mengerikan. Dengan rambut berantakan. Dengan pakaian nyaris hilang tak tersisakan. Dengan darah menggenang di bawahnya.

"Aku tak tahu dia akan mati."

"…"

"Padahal hanya seribu cambuk."

"…"

"Hanya tendangan, tamparan, pukulan, dan hantaman."

"…"

"Hanya goresan goresan benda tajam."

"…"

"Hanya kejut listrik buatan."

"…"

"Bukankah kau sering menerimanya? Tapi kenapa dia lemah? Oh, haruskah aku bangga memiliki budak tahan banting tahan siksa sepertimu?"

"…"

Yan He tak mampu berucap. Masih fokus dengan deru nafas yang mungkin akan terdengar. Dengan tarikan nafas yang berefek pada naik turunnya dada Tianyi. Yan He tak bisa lihat. Apa… benar benar sudah _tidak berfungsi_?

Apa Tianyi pingsan?

Tidur?

Atau apa?

"Dia mati, bodoh."

"…" Tianyi mati, katanya. Tolong katakana Yan He mengalami gangguan pendengaran. Secepat itu?

"Bukan salahku. Aku tak tahu dia punya penyakit pernafsan."

"…" Bukan…..salahnya? Huh? Dia bercanda, ya? Bukan salahnya?

 _Bukan salahnya._

 _Bukan._

 _Bukan?_

 _Bukan._

 _Bukan!_

"BUKAN SALAHMU KAU BILANG, BAJINGAN?!" Yan He berteriak nyaring. Sampai tenggorokannya terasa kering. Tuannya tersentak.

 _Plak!_

 _Dug!_

" _Hk! H-h-hk._ " Kali ini, Yan He memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Jaga ucapanmu sampah!"

 _Tring!_

 _Cring!_

 _Brugh._

Rantai dipotong dengan mudahnya. Tersisa Yan He yang jatuh tersungkur. Dengan Tianyi yang—

Terbujur kaku. Yan He merangkak, Oh ayolah badan. Bergerak!

Walau serasa remuk, memeluk Tianyi dalam gemetar.

"Kau, kedinginan, Tianyi? Aku memelukmu. Tenanglah. Gadis berusia enam belas tahun ini sudah menjadi kakak angkatmu semenjak menjadi budak. Ingat? Ingat, kan dua hari lalu kita merayakan ulang tahunku dengan bintang-bintang? Jadi, kau lelah, ya?" Tianyi, temannya, adik angkatnya, yang baru berusia dua belas tahun. Sungguh, Yan He tak tau Tianyi memiliki sebuah penyakit.

"Kau, kedinginan?" Yan He masih memeluk Tianyi. Air mata melelh di pipinya, kehilangan yang Ia rasakan, begitu mneyakitkan. Sangat menyakitkan.

Yan He ingin pergi, kabur dari sini, membawa mimpi Tianyi,

 _Aku hanya ingin bahagia. Artinya, jika Yan He, kakakku, bahagia, aku pasti bahagia!_

Di mana Yan He bisa mendapat kebahagiaan? Di mana?

 _Kapan kita bisa bebas dari sini? Jika aku mati?_

Benar. Sekarang Tianyi bebas dari penderitaan.

 _Kalau akau sudah tidak bernafas, tolong kubur aku di mana Kak Yan He merasa bahagia, ya. merasa hari itu menjadi hari yang indah._

Di mana? Di mana tempat itu? Yan He beripikir, hingga satu tempat memenuhi pikirannya.

 _Dan, jangan lupakan aku, kakak harus bahagia._

Yan He tak akan melupakan Tianyi. Yan He, akan berusaha bahagia.

 _Sruk._

Walau sakit, walau lelah. Walau gelap. Yan He menggendong adiknya, Tianyi. Digendong.

"Apa permintaanmu, Tianyi?" Hening.

"Kau minta di mana aku merasa hariku membahagiakan?"

Hening.

Sejauh Yan He berjalan tertatih-tatih. Dengan Tianyi di gendongannya, mengendap di malam hari tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, pertanyaan demi pertanyaan Yan He lontarkan, tapi Tianyi tak pernah menjawab. Yan Hemaish setia bertanya.

"…"

Sebuah pohon ek besar. Yan He menatapnya lamat, menyandarkan Tianyi pada pohon.

"Ini tempat yang membuatku merasa bahagia, walau hanya di siang hari. Di sini, aku bisa berekspresi dnegan seseorang selain dirimu, Tianyi. Namanya, Yuu. Ini tempat kami makan siang." Masih berbicara dengan Tianyi yang ak mungkin buka suara, dnegan tangan yang gemetar penuh luka, Yan He menggali sebuah lubang tepat di sebelah pohon ek. Terus menggali, sampai tangannya mendapat luka baru. Sampai kukunya terasa patah. Yan He masih menggali. Terus dan terus.

Ada banyak cahaya di sini, katakanlah bahwa ini hutan, dekat sebuah ladang. Kunang-kunang menjadi lampion malam Yan He, _dan Tianyi._ Suara hewan malam menjadi melodi pengiring _Tianyi pergi_. Dan desir angin menjadi tamu yang hadir, mengatakan— _kami ikut berduka._ Yan He masih menggali lubang, lebih dalam, lebih lebar. Tanpa tahu, air mata mengalir bebas, bagai lelehan berlian ditempa sinar rembulan.

"Ha-hah. Hah…hah…." Menatap dalam Tianyi, Yan He tersenyum manis. Senyum yang tak pernah Ia tunjukkan. Malam ini, salam perpisahan akan Yan He ucapkan pada Tianyi.

Yang sudah tidur dalam damai di bawah tanah. Di tempat, di mana Yan He merasa bahagia.

"Kau….kedinginan, Tianyi? Tenanglah, aku…aku akan menemanimu tidur malam ini." Yan He masih tak mampu membiarkan Tianyi kedinginan sendiri. Berbaring disebelah gundukan tanah, meringkuk, bagai memeluk Tianyi.

"Selamat malam."

* * *

Moke melesat cepat. Kuda yang Ia tunggangi dipacu sedemikian rupa, bagai kilat di cakrawala.

Moke bergegas, harus cepat, jika Ia tak mau terlambat. Ini semua demi Yuu, temannya, sahabatnya, keluarganya, Kaisarnya.

Ini sudah setahun lamanya, Ia yakin, sampah aku menjadi labelnya dengan permanen jika Kaisarnya tak mampu Ia temukan. Oh tunggu, bahkan buktinyapun masih Moke tak dapatkan.

Namun sejauh apa Yuu pergi, taka da tempat yang bisa Ia datangi. Oh apa, Yuu hanya pergi tanpa arah tujuan jelas. Di pikirannya sudah jelas terekam, bagaimana Ia akan mencari tahu dulu motif penggulingna jabatan Kaisar Yuu. Siapa saja yang terlibat.

Dan Yuu malah terjebak di sini, dengan seorang gadis kecil yang terluka di hutan. Kurang sial apa lagi dia?

"Kau kenapa, anak manis?" Mengikat kuda di salah stau pohon, Moke mendekati anak kecil itu. Anak kecil yang terduduk memegang lengan tangan dengan darah merembes.

"U-um, pa-paman."

"…" Moke yakin wajahnya tak setua itu, iya 'kan? Umurnya baru Sembilan belas tahun. Ah peduli, anak di depannya lebih mengkhawatirkan.

"Kenapa lengannmu?"

"Yu..yu…yura diserang babi hutan, tadi." Moke membeliak. Anak sekecil ini? Diserang hewan berbahaya?

"Bagaimana bisa? Di mana Ayahmu?" Anak kecil itu menggeleng, menunggu jawaban, Moke membalut luka anak itu dengan kain sobekan bajunya.

"Yura, tidak punya ayah sejak kecil. Hum, Yura tinggal di mana saja sejak dulu." Hati Moke berdesir, merasa miris. Anak sekecil ini dibiarkan hidup sendirian? Bahkan di hutan? Hati Moke tergerak.

"Lalu…bagaimana makanmu?"

"Yu..yura biasanya diberi orang-orang. Tapi setahun lalu, Yura dibayar untuk hidup selama enam bulan." Anak itu, Yura, menunduk sedih. Moke memutuskan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Dibayar?"

"Iya…. Awalnya Yura menolak karena itu pekerjaan jahat sekali. Ta..tapi demi hidup, Yura bisa apa." Moke merasakan sesuatu dalam getar suara Yura. Tak rela gadis semanis Yura, bahkan umur yang terlihat masih di bawah sepuluh tahun begini harus hidup menderita.

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa pekerjaan jahat itu?"

" _Hiks_. Ber.. ber..berbohong kalau Ayah Yura meninggal karena dibudak setahun lalu. Pa..padahal Yura tidak punya ayah."

 _Deg._

Budak…

Budak….

"Budak?" Moke bertanya sekali lagi. Ada perasaan yang mengganjal. Seperti ada secercah cahaya.

"Iya, Yura tidak tahu, tapi Yura dibayar untuk ikut mengatakan bahwa Kaisar Xing Yuu sudah sangat jahat di perbudakan. _Hiks._ Yura sangat jahat!" Yura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sedang Moke mematung. Tak bisa berkedip bahkan terasa tak bernafas selama beberapa detik.

Mungkinkah…

 _Mungkinkah ini manipulasi?_

 _Agar rakyat ikut membenci Yuu dan memberontak?_

 _Buktinya anak kecil ini dibayar untuk berbohong._

"Yu, yura, benar begitu? Apa kau percaya Kaisar Yuu adalah orang jahat?" Moke masih memcoba mendekati Yura, namun sebisanya tak memanfaatkannya. Karena bagaimanapun juga, Moke mengerti susahnya hidup Yura.

Moke serasa…ingin membawa Yura kabur. Membawanya tinggal di tempat lain. Karena jujur saja, Mokepun lelah hidup dalam belenggu kerajaan tanpa Yuu.

"Hu um. Kaisar itu orang baik 'kan? Karena…karena di buku semua Kaisar itu baik. Yura juga sering lihat banyak orang dewasa yang dipanggil penjajah, melakukan budak seperti binatang. Yura marah pada mereka!" Iris senja Yura berkilat-kilat. Ada emosi yang Yura sendiri tak kenali dalam dirinya, hatinya, dan Moke tahu itu apa.

 _Sebuah kepercayaan._

 _Tanpa kepastian._

 _Tanpa dasar pertemuan._

Sekarang Moke yakin, Ia bisa menemukan Yuu.

"Yura, namaku Moke. Kau boleh memanggil Moke saja, atau…ya, paman, mungkin?" Entahlah, Moke sendiri agak ragu dipanggil paman.

"Yura..panggil kakak?"

Sebuah senyum terlukis.

"Tentu, maukah Yura ikut dengan kakak? Temani kakak, ya?" Iris violet Yura berbinar cerah. Merasa hidupnya akan mulai berwarna.

"Benarkan Kakak mau membawa Yura?" Moke tersenyum untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Tentu, Yura ikut dengan Kakak, ya? sekarang bisa jalan?" Yura mengangguk antusias. Walau agak limbung, namun bisa dnegan cepat menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Melompat-lompat girang seperti anak kecil yang diberi permen—

Yura memang anak kecil, Moke hampir lupa.

 _Yuu tunggu aku._

 _Yura, kau tak akan merasakan pahitnya hidup lagi, bersamaku._

Kuda itu kembali dipacu, dengan Moke yang menungganginya, dan Yura di pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hai, Tuan. Apa saja yang kau jual?" Gumiya berbalut pakaian penduduk biasa bertanya pada seorang pedagang.

"Saya menjual berbagai macam perabotan, Tuan. Apakah anda hendak membeli?" Jawab dan tanya pedagang itu. Gumiya sibuk melihat-lihat. Sementara dirinya di sini, kelompoknya menyebar ke berbagai penjuru Kota ini untuk mencari keberadaan Kaisar Yuu.

"Ada yang terbuat dari keramik? Untuk pajangan." Sang pedangan tersenyum sumringah. Merasa ini adalah hari keberuntungannya. Terang saja, perabotan berbahan dasar keramik itu mahal. Dan Ia akan untung besar jika Tuan ini—Gumiya, jadi membeli lebih-lebih yang berkualitas.

"Tentu ada, Tuan. Mari saya tunjukkan." Jangan heran lagi jika Gumiya betah betah berada di pasar. Gumiya memang sangat menyukai barang antik, atau perabotan-perabotan yang terlihat cantik. Gumiya paling suka keramik.

"Anda ingin membeli piring ini?" Satu set piring keramik dengan berbagai ukiran. Menambat hati Gumiya. Indah sekali, Gumiya merasa jatuh cinta pada keindahannya.

"Saya beli ini." Pedagan itu bersorak dalam hati. Oh—itu piring keramik termahal di tokonya. Ia dna keluarganya bisa makan enak hari ini.

"Terimakaish banyak, Tuan. Terimakasih." Gumiya mengangguk. Sudut matanya menangkap pergerakan yang mencurigakan. Sekelebat siluet yang mengintip dari salah satu toko kain. Dengan tudung hitam.

Masih dengan senyuman, Gumiya melangkah pergi.

"…"

"Dia kemana?"

"Aku di sini."

"Hk!" Sebuah belati kecil diletakkan dekat leher lelai misterius. Lelaki yang Gumiya lihat siluetnya tadi.

"Sej-sejak kapan kau di sana?!" Melirik ke belakang, tudungnya menghalangi jarak pandangnya. Gumiya menyeringai lebar.

"Hoo…kukira kau tahu betul siapa yang sedang kau awasi, hm? Apa maumu dan katakana semua yang kau tahu."

 _Bukankan ini terbalik?!_ Pekik lelaki itu dalam hatinya. Ia hanya orang biasa, yang dipaksa menjadi mata-mata. Tak lebih, katakanlah ini semua atas kuasa uang. Uang dan uang, yang memagang hidupnya adalah uang. Tak ada uang, tamatlah riwayatnya sekarang.

"A..aku..aku sungguh tak tahu apa-apa! Aku hanya dipaksa mengikuti laki-laki dari Jepang yang menyamar di sini. Aku hanya diminta membunumu, itu saja!" Gumiya mengernyit.

"Hanya membunuhku? Kau kira semurah itu apa, hidupku? Cih, dasar bodoh. Dan tunggu dulu, apa maksudmu orang Jepang yang menyamar? Siapa yang menyuruhmu?! Katakan!" Belati semakin ditekan. Luka gores di leher lelaki itu mengeluarkan darahnya, terasa hangat. Perih dan sakit.

"A-aku tidak tahu! Dia orang asing. Sungguh. Dia hanya mengatakan sesuatu semacam Kaisar Xing Yuu tak boleh ditemukan orang lain. Aku bersumpah hanya tahu itu!" Ketakutan menguasai tubuhnya. Tanpa sengaja Ia mengetahui itu, dan hampir dibunuh jika saja Ia tak punya tugas mengawasi orang Jepang yang menyamar dan membunuhnya. Dan sekarang Ia membocorkannya. Kuasa dalam hidupnya bukan uang, Ia yakin sekarang.

"Kaisar Yuu…katakan siapa lagi selain kau?"

"Ap-apa?"

"SELAIN KAU SIAPA LAGI YANG DIBAYAR?!"

"A-aku tidak tahu! Sungguh!"

 _Scarsh!_

 _Bruk._

Darah menciprat ke wajah tampan Gumiya. Dirinya mulai ragu, bahwa sang Kaisar yang salah.

 _Konspirasikah?_

Dan Ia pergi, berlari mencari kelompoknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Fukuwa menatap awas pada asisten pedagang kain. Ini tempat terakhir yang terpencil di China. Namun lumyan ramai penduduk.

Ucapannya yang luwes, tutur bahasanya yang terkesan berwibawa namun tetap sopan dan tak berkesan memerintah.

Senyum tegas namun manisnya. Tatapan penuh tekadnya.

 _Seperti seorang pemimpin._

 _Benar._

 _Begitu._

"Aku ambil ini." Fukuwa mengambil asal selembar kain. Fukuwa tak mengerti yang seperti ini, jadi asal saja. Nanti juga akan Ia berikan pada penduduk sekitar.

"Baik. Ada lagi?" Fukuwa menggeleng, maish menatap awas pada asisten pedangan itu dalam diam, menyerahkan nominal uang yang diminta.

"Terimakasih tuan." Fukuwa mengangguk, berbalik pelan guna mendnegar percakapan di belakagannya.

"Tuan, aku pergi dulu. Ini sudah siang, terimakasih."

"Oh tentu, Yuu. Datang lagi, ya besok. Terimakasih hari ini."

" _Yuu.."_ Fukuwa tersentak. Berbalik cepat namun mendapatin asisten pedagang tadi sudah menghilang.

Secepatnya Ia berlari menuju kelompoknya yang masih di sini.

.

.

.

.

.

"DI MANA KAU YAN HE?!" Suara Zhen Kou menggelegar. Memanggil-manggil nama budaknya. Dia sudah muak dengan kepergian Yan He yang entah kemana di siang hari. Memang. Memang dia yang memberikan kebebasan, tapi Ia muak. Belum lagi Tianyi, budaknya satu lagi sudah meninggal. Ya, karenanya. Sekarang di mana Yan He?

"Apa yang kau cari, Kou?" Seorang temanya di kelompok tempur bertanya bingung. Kou nampak sanbat frustasi.

"YAN HE PERGI ENTAH KEMANA DAN KAISAR ITU BELUM JUGA AKU TEMUKAN SIALAN!" Xiang Mi mengernyit. Hio memang nampak sangat frustasi. Wanita itu menepuk pundak Kou.

"Kou, kalau budakmu sampai pergi, taka da harapan kau ada di sini lagi. Hanya dia yang bisa kau jadikan umpan kepada Tuan untuk memberikan keringanan hukuman. Kita sudah satu setengah tahun di sini. Belum juga mendapat Kaisar Xing Yuu itu di mana. Aku tak mau dihukum lagi.

"Sabar Mi! Aku sedang mencarinya! Ayo ikut aku!" Di siang hari yang cerah, Xing Yuu dan Yan He diburu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yan….He?" Yuu terpaku dengan Yan He yang meringkuk dekat gundukan tanah. Dengan wajah sembab dan sekujur tubuh yang luka. Dengan darah yang mengering.

"…"

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?!" Berjongkok, mencoba meraih Yan He. Namun tangannya ditepis.

"….Yuu," Suara lemah Yan He memanggil namanya. Tengorokan Yuu terasa tercekat.

"Tianyi, adikku sudah…sudah..tidak ada. kemarin malam dia meninggalkanku, Yuu." Tatapan Yan He kosong padanya. Getar suranya bahkan terasa hampa. Yuu mendadak tak bisa bernafas. Tianyi, adik Yan He yang selalu Yan He ceritakan padanya.

"Ap-ap-apa?"

"Yuu…bawa aku kabur dari sini. Kumohon." Yuu membeliak. Kala Yan He memeluknya erat. Sesuatu yang hangat membasahi bajunya. Yan He menangis pilu dalam pelukannya.

"Yuu! Tainyi…Tianyi disiksa Tuanku kemarin, Yuu! Adikku sudha tidak ada! _Hiks..hk..hk…_ Yuu! tolong aku Yuu! Ini…ini… _hk.._ ini sakit, Yuu. Kumohon." Yuu masih mematung. Emosi dalam getar suara dan lelehan air mata Yan He dapat Yuu rasakan. Dadanya bergemuruh. Terasa panas. Marah. Kesal. Benci. Yuu benar-benar marah. Pertama kalinya Yan He seperti ini. Bersimpun lemah di depannya, memeluknya dengan segala emosi yang membuncah keluar.

"….Yan…Yah He."

" _Hk..hk,..hk.._ Tianyi, Yuu, adikku. Bawa aku kabur dari sini, Yuu. Apa itu budak, apa?! Kenapa hidupku seperti ini?! Kenapa Tianyi harus mati? Apa salahku, katakan padaku Yuu! Katakan!"

"…"

"Di..di sini makan Tianyi. _Hiks._ Permintaannya…Tianyi hanya ingin dimakamkan di tempat aku merasa bahagia. Di sini Yuu, bersamamu. Tolong Yuu bawa aku pergi bersamamu. Kemanapun." Pelukan Yan He mengerat.

Cukup.

Yuu tak bisa lagi.

Ada yang harus Yuu katakan.

Siapa dirinya.

"Yan He, ayo, pergi bersama. Kabur dari dunia busuk ini. Tapi, kau tetap mau kabur bersamaku jika kau tahu bahwa aku adalah, Xing Chen? Kaisar China yang dituduh menyetujui pemindahan kekuasaan dan perbudakan? Kau masih ingin? Percaya padaku?" Cermin terefleksi di iris Yuu. Menatap dalam Yan He, lalu menuduk lemah. Yan He yang bungkam, ini akhirnya? Semudah ini? Secepat ini? Seburuk ini?

Serasa tak ada harapan.

Serasa Yan He akan meninggalkan.

Meninggalkan si bodoh Yuu yang kesepian.

"…apanya yang Kaisar."

Yuu tersentak, menatap Yan He yang kini menunduk, bersandar di dadanya dengan kedua tangan yang saling bersentuhan di depan kedua kakinya yang bersimpuh.

"Apanya?"

"APANYA YANG SALAH DARI KAU SEORANG KAISAR?! APANYA, KATAKAN PADAKU! APA KARENA KAU SEORANG KAISAR AKU BILANG AKU BENCI KAU?!" Membelalak. Lagi, tatapan tajam Yan He seakan menusuknya tepat di dada.

 _Apanya?_

 _Apanya yang Kaisar?_

"…aku, sang Kaisar tak becus. Yang menyengsarakan rakyat dan kau tak membenciku? KATAKAN KAU BOHONG!" Lepas sudah. Yuu, tak bisa mnegontrol emosinya antara bahagia dan takut. Apanya yang kaisar? Apanya yang tak membenci? Yuu terlanjur takut.

"Kau..mengakuinya? Kau mau bilang bahwa benar kau yang melakukan semua itu? Apa Yuu? Apa? Aku bahagia denganmu tak sebatas bahwa kau bukan orang yang turut andil dalam kesengsaran hidupku, bodoh! Apanya yang kaisar? Tanpa Kaisarpun budak tetap budak. Dan Tianyi..tetap…tetap mati." Lagi, lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Yuu lagi-lagi tersentak. Benarkah ini? Benarkah Yan He mempercayainya bahkan setelah tahu dia sang kaisar?

"Aku…itu bukan aku. sungguh, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi di luar istana. Sungguh, maafkan aku." Berekspresi dengan frustasi, memagang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan, Yuu merasa semuanya berputar.

 _Srach!_

 _Crat!_

 _Jleb._

Pupil Yan He mengecil. Sesuatu yang cepat melesat, mengores pipinya.

Sebauh belati,yang langsung menancap di dada kanan Yuu.

"MI DIA SANG KAISAR!" Yan He membelalak. Di sana, Tuannya, Zhen Kou berdiri, bersiap berlari ke arahnya dan Yuu. Di depannya mendekat Xiang Mi dengan pedang di genggamannya.

"YUU!" Jerit Yan He. Tubuhnya serasa mati rasa, belum lagi melihat darah Yuu yang merembes ke bajunya. Berwarna merah pekat.

"Lari dari sini Yan He!" Yan He tak bisa bergerak. Tak bisa, terpaku pada darah Yuu, tangannya terulur dengan gemetar, hendak memegang Yuu yang nampak keakitan dan sulit bernafas.

 _Jleb._

"!" Sampai bahunya tertusuk pedang. Rasa nyeri dan panas membakar kulit Yan He dan Yuu. Perlahan-lahan mulai kehilangan kesadaran. Hingga jatuh dengan posisi bertindihan.

* * *

"Yuu? Bagaimana lukamu?" Di sinilah mereka. Di dalam sebuah penjara pengap, dengan ruang sel berbeda. Terpisah jeruji besi, namun tangan mereka saling tertaut, saling menggenggam berbagi kehangatan di dinginnya malam. Hari-hari mereka habiskan dalam penjara ini, maish bersyukur tak kehilangan nyawa di kala penangkapan.

Walau masih tak habis pikir, untuk apa menangkap sang kaisar yang diasingkan? Jika benar Yuu terkena tuduhan atas nama konspirasi, kenapa tak biaskan saya terasing dna muncl lagi di hadapan dunia? Yan He tak tahu, dan tak akan pernah ingin tahu, atau akan tahu, karena baginya Yuu sudah cukup ada di dalam hatinya dan hidupnya.

 _Apanya yang Kaisar. Apanya yang Kaisar tak berperasaan. Yuu itu laki-laki hebat, laki-laki baik yang memberikannya sugesti untuk tersenyum, tertawa, berekspresi dan bahagia._

Walau di penjara kumuh dan pengap, baginya ini rumah. Di mana ada dia dan Yuu yang bahagia.

"Hum. Baik, kau bagaimana? Maaf, ya Yan He, aku berjanji membawamu pergi dari, tapi mala begini. Aku memang sampah." Yuu menunduk, semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Kabur ke penjara, juga tak masalah Yuu. Asalkan aku bersamamu. Aku hanya tahu apa itu bahagia darimu. Kalau diingat-ingat, ini sudah empat bulan, ya. Kita ada di penjara." Yan He terkikik geli.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak ingat ini berapa bulat. Ahaha." Tertawa renyah. Di dalam gua yang pengap dan sunyi, hanya ada mereka berdua yang berbagi kehangatan lewat sentuhan tangan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mulai saat ini, peperangan harus kita akhiri. Serang markas penjajah dekat perbatasan. Mereka sudah berpindah tempat. Sungguh bodoh, pergerakan mereka jadi mudah terlihat." Sang Kaisar tersenyum tipis. Hari ini, China akan lepas dari kata perang.

 _Harusnya begitu._

 _Perjuangan harus ada._

 _Harusnya._

"Yuu! Yuu! Yuuuuuu!" Samar samar suara teriakan memenuhi genderang telinga Yuu. Tidur oulasnya merasa sedikit terganggu.

"Oh ayolah, Yuu! Ini sudah siang, tahu. Tidakkah kau ingin makan?" Mengernyit, ah, itu suara Yan He. Yuu hafal betul. Niatan jahil timbul dalam dirinya. Mengerjai gadis itu tidak ada salahnya, 'kan?

"Yuuuuuuuu!"

"Uhuk." Yuu terbatuk—terpujilah bakat bersandiwara tersembunyinya. Suara batuknya terdengar nyata tanpa tambahan bahan apapun.

"Y-y-yuu?" Tangannya terasa digenggam erat. Tidur dengan posisi duduk dan lutut ditekuk memudahkan wajahnya agar tak terlihat. Lagipula Yuu sedang menahan senyum dan tawanya.

"Ukh. Hk."

"Y-Yuu! Kau kenapa, hei! Sadarlah!" Bahunya diguncang perlahan, hingga terasa makin cepat. Nada sarat khawatir terdengar.

"YUU!" Yan He menjerit panik, mau tak mau Yuu tersentak juga. Mungkin ini cukup, pikirnya.

"Pagi, Yan He." Yuu menganggkat wajahnya, menatap Yan He bagai tak terjadi apapun. Tersenyum manis seperti biasanya.

"Ha-hah?"

"Kenapa kau menjerit?"

"K-ka-kauu!" Jitakan keras diterima dahi Yuu hingga berwarna merah. Meringis pelan, ini sakit, Yan He.

Batinnya gemas.

"Oke..oke..maaf. Aku hanya jahil tadi." Melirik wajah merajuk Yan He, imut. Lalu melirik sebuah nampan dengan makanan dna minuman di atasnya. Setidaknya mereka maish diberi makan.

"Jadi..? Ayo makan."

"…"

"Baik. Kau sungguh-sungguh minta maaf, ya? Ayo makan. Nanti rotinya jaid tidak enak kalau didiamkan terlalu lama." Ya, benar. Yuu mengaku. Itu teori dari mana, Yuu mnegaku tidka tahu. Tapi yang jelas, Yuu sednag merayu.

"Bodoh." Sebuah senyum terukir. Yuu hafal betul, jika kata bodoh atau sejenis itu keluar dari mulut Yan He ketika sednag marah atau merajuk, itu artinya Yan He sudah kembali seperti sedia kala—tidak merajuk atau marah lagi.

Nampan itu ditarik. Sesekali, sebuah candaan ringan tercipta di antara keduanya. Walau hanya dua potong roti dengan sekantung air, keduanya tetap bahagia dalam kesederhanaan. Berbagi kehangatan dalam keterbatasan.

"Kupikir hari ini waktunya Jiyu kemari? Untuk mengambil nampan?" Yuu menoleh bingung pada Yan He. Jam jam begini seorang prajurit bernama Han Jiyu akan datang mengecek keadaan mereka berdua. Yuu hanya tak mengerti, unutk apa dirinya ditahan bersama Yan He. Apa keuntungannya. Yuu masih tak mengerti.

"Kau rajin sekali menghafalnya." Yan He terkekeh. Tangan mereka maish bertautan, melewati sela sela jeruji besi. Walau terantai dengan rantai besi berujung berbeda, mereka tak pernah melepas ikatan.

"Lagipula memang hanya dia yang pernah kemari, kan?"

"… _sial kenapa haru begini?! Sejak kapan mereka tahu markas kita?!"_ Yuu dan Yan He menoleh, sayup sayup terdengar makian. Semakin mendekat. Semakin mendekat.

"Keluar kalian! Cih dasar Kaisar merepotkan. Karenamu, kita menetap di sini dan diketahui pasukan China." Yuu tak mengerti, Yan He apalagi. Hanya menatap aneh pada Han Jiyu yang dengan beringas membuka gembok sel. Menyeret Yan He dengan rantai, berikut juga Yuu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?! Lepaskan!" Sekeras apapun Yuu berteriak, Jiyu masih menyeret keduanya menuju mulut gua. Benar, ini penjara bawah tanah.

"Diam saja kau. Kau bisa menjadi bahan negosiasi untuk penyerahan kekuasaan. Selagi ada perang di sini, kau sangat berguna HAHHAHA!"

"Apa maksudmu dengan perang dan negosiasi?!"

"Tentu saja China menyerbu markas penjajah! Di mana otakmu? Dan kau sebagai sang kaisar, tentu akan menjadi bahan negosiasi yang bagus. Hmph!" Yuu terbeliak. Tak habis pikir apa yang sedang terjadi.

Selagi Yuu dan Jiyu beradu argumen yang berlanjut, mereka tak lagi diseret. Walau tak kuat hati melihat Yuu dipukuli, matanya melirik lirik. Berpikir keras cara melarikan diri.

Sebuah senyum tipis terukir. Melirik Yuu yang masih dipukuli,

 _Ahh…Yan He ingin menendang Jiyu saat ini juga._

"Tch." Yan He mendecih, menarik atensi Jiyu.

"APA KAU BUDAK RENDAHAN?!" Melirik Yuu penuh maksud, Yan He tersenyum sinis seakan menantang Jiyu, yang langsung tersulut emosi.

"BERANI KAU!" Yuu melilit rantai di tangannya hingga membentuk gulungan kecil. Tahu betul resiko _rencana_ ini. Sedang Jiyu masih menggeram dan berancang-ancang menampar Yan He.

 _Cepat!_

 _Srakk_

"GYAA!" Rantai ditarik Yuu dengan keras, membuat Jiyu terpelanting ke depan, dengan Yan He yang ikut jatuh tersungkur. Rantai mereka saling terhubung. Mengerang sakit, Yan He mencoba berdiri.

"Ambil pedangnya Yuu!" Menginjak lengan Jiyu, Yan He mencoba menahan agar Jiyu yang tersungkur tak bisa bergerak.

"Yan He jangan lihat!"

 _Jleb_

"HAKKKKK! SIALAN KALIAN!"

"Ayo Yan He!" Setelah menancapkan pedang di punggung Jiyu, Yuu segera menarik Yan He agar pergi dari gua ini. Berlari tertatih menuju hutan belantara. Sedikit bersyukur ini dalam keadaan perang, tak ada penjaga-penjaga bodoh yang biasanya berseliweran di mana-mana.

"Berhenti Yuu!" Yan He menjerit. Merasa sakit pada tangannya. Juga kaget dengan apa yang Ia lihat di depan mereka.

"Ma..maaf."

"Ini…di…perbatasan?" Yuu menoleh. Dirinya belum tahu di mana letak perbatasan China dengan negara lain. Angin laut terasa menerpa wajah mereka. Terasa sejuk dan membuai. Terik matahari terasa panas.

Aha benar, ini pertama kalinya mereka merasakan dunia setelah sekian lama terkurung. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan.

Tapi,

Dimanakah ini? Dekat laut? Mungkinkah Yan He pernah kemari?

"Kau pernah kemari, Yan He?"

"….Yuu, ayo mulai hidup baru, di negeri baru." Tiga detik, mereka kembali berlari.

* * *

Fukuwa menatap Yuu dan Yan He yang masih berlari dari sebuah pohon.

"Dapat kau." Lalu kembali pergi bergabung dalam perang, menjadi pihak China. Setidaknya ini cukup menghibur baginya.

* * *

Berita bahwa Kaisar Xing Yuu yang melarikan diri dari tempat pengasingannya sampai ke telinga Kaisar sekarang. Perasaan waswas Ia rasakan. Bukan, bukan begitu. _Walau dengan semua yang telah Yuu lakukan,_ Yuu tetaplah saudaranya.

"Temukan Xing Yuu dan bawa kembali kemari! Sebaiknya Ia di hukum di dalam istana. Tapi jangan biarkan para penjajah tahu kita tak hanya berfokus pada perang di dekat perbatasan!" Tak ada yang menolak perintah sang kaisar. Apa yang mereka bisa?

Bukan hanya pasukan Jepang dan para bangsa penjajah—yang bahkan sudah memenjara Yuu dan Yan He beberapa waktu, bahkan Chinapun memburu Yuu, dengan Yan He di sampingnya.

"Yura, kau tetap aku ikut dengan Kakak 'kan?" Bertanya kembali. Kini Moke semakin dekat dengan Yuu. Yura menceritakan bahwa seorang pedagang miskin juga dibayar untuk berbohong. Dan dengan uang, Moke dapat mengetahui semuanya dari si pedagang.

"Tentu, kak!" Senyum terusungging.

Ini adalah konspirasi. Penggulingan jabatan Kiasar Xing Yuu oleh orang luar. Orang dalam tak ada sangkut pautnya. Pusat dari semua ini hanyalah perang dan kekuasaan.

Tanpa perlu pikir panjang lagi, Moke sudah tahu jawabannya. Para bangsa penjajah itu dalang di balik semua ini. Dan mungkin dengan campur tangan Jepang. Sedang satu orang dalam yang membawa masuk dokumen palsu itu.

Semua akan selesai, ketika Moke datang dengan Yuu, dan semua bukti yang ada. Dengan Yura tetap di sampingnya.

Kuda kembali di pacu. Tujuan mereka adalah, markas para penjajah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah…hah…hah.." Nafas mereka habis. Ini di mana, hari sudah mulai gelap. Selama enam hari berlari tanpa arah tujuan pasti. Beruntunglah mereka membawa perbekalan yang mereka curi dari bawaan kapal dagang yang mereka susupi, tanpa tahu di mana mereka berada. Yang jelas, mereka ada di Jepang.

Setelah berlari keluar hutan, yang mereka temukan adalah sebuah pelabuhan. Dengan kapal kapal besar yang berlabuh. Mengingat sedang terjadi perang di mana-mana, heran juga melihat masih banyak kapal-kapal besar yang sudah tentu kapal dagang berlabuh dan berlayar.

Apakah dunia perdagangan tak melihat perang? Yan He bertanya pada Yuu. Dengan bangga, Yuu menjawab, ya. perang membutuhkan banyak biaya. Tenaga, bahna pangan, pakaian, senjata dan lain hal.

Iris Yan He berbinar terang. Merasa tertarik dengan ilmu pengetahuan yang Yuu jabarkan. Rasa bangga itu kembali pada Yuu. Dirinya berhasil memunculkan gemerlap pada iris gelap Yan He yang terhitamkan waktu.

Begitu umpamanya, Yuu bisa umpamakan begitu.

Butuh perjuangan memang, menyusup pada salah satu kapal dagang. Yan mana, Yuu kenali sebagai kapal dagang Jepang. Beruntunglah dirinya pernah belajar beberapa bahasa saat masih menjadi Kaisar di istana. Rasa-rasanya, jika saja Yuu tak salah dengar, bahwa Jepang juga turut andil dalam peperangan, kenapa masih ada kapal dagang yang berlabuh?

Yan He menjawab dengan senyuman ; Iyakan, Yuu. Untuk pemasukan Jepang saat terjadi perang, bisa jadi, kan? Kau sendiri bilang perdagangan tak melihat perang.

Ah, Yan He gadis yang cepat belajar, rupanya.

Yuu seakan ingin tertawa geli, di mana dirinya yang ketakutan saat akan menyelam ke laut dekat kapal dagang Jepang berlabuh. Ide Yan He, untuk menyusup dengan memanjat rantai jangkar kapal.

Yan He yang lihai berenang, dengan dirinya yang menggigil ketakutan, mengekor dengan lengan Yan He manjadi pegangan. Rasanya waktu benar-benar berada di pihak mereka. Karena tak seorangpun yang menoleh atau melihat kea rah mereka.

Penuh usaha, memanjat pada rantai jangkar, di sini Yuu yang unggul. Wajah ngeri Yan He ketika melihat ke bawah. Sungguh mengerikan. Itu yang teragmbar pada wajah datar Yan He. Tak henti-hentinya Yuu menahan tawa.

Sekarang kita impas, kata Yuu.

Sampai bersembunyi pada salah satu ruang bawang. Dan sekali lagi, waktu memnag berada di pihak mereka. Tatkala sebuah suara terdengar mendekat, lalu semakin ramai. Mereka asal masuk pada sebuah ruangan, dan mendapatkan itu adalah ruang makanan. Lalu dalam sekejap, mereka sudah melaut.

Berapa minggu, Yuu dan Yan He tak tahu. Mereka bersyukur masih bisa makan dan minum dengan aman. Para awak kapal asal mengambil makanan tanpa mengeceknya. Juga tak melihat-lihat barangkali ada penyusup.

Kebersamaan Yuu dan Yan He takkan terbandingi dengan yang lain. Karena dalam kondisi bersembunyipun keduanya masih berbagi kehangatan.

Sampai saatnya turun dari kapal. Sayup-sayup mereka dengar, bahwa mereka sudah sampai di kampung halaman. Begitu kata para awak kapal. Menunggu lama, dengan segenap keberanian yang ada, Yuu menengok keluar;

Sepi.

Dan mereka kembali terjun ke laut, berenang di tepi menjauhi pelabuhan. Hingga sampai di sebuah hutan—lagi. Selalu hutan yang mereka sambangi. Terus berlari walau tak tahu ada atau tidak yang mengejar. Sampai berhenti di sini.

"Yan..He..hah..kau baik-baik saja?" Tentu tidak. Yuu sudah tahu jawabannya. Hanya berhenti untuk minum dan makan buah, tentu saja keadaan Yan He tak baik-baik saja. Jangankan Yan He yang tentu sudah lebih kebal— _hei, dia budak dari para penjajah_ —Yuu saja yang mulai terbiasa sudah merasa ingin pingsan.

"Yuu, ini di mana?" Bersandar pada batu besar di tengah hutan, mereka duduk dengan nafas tersengal.

Yuu menggenggam tangan Yan He, seakan tak ingin melepasnya. Sampai kapanpun.

"Yan He, berjanjilah selalu bersamaku. Dan, ya, di sini kita, sebagai buronan. Aku tahu mereka mengincarku, tapi kau..tidak. Tidak seorangpun boleh melukaimu." Menatap iris samudra Yan He, Yuu menaruh sedikit harapan bahwa Yan He akan menerimanya. Sekalipun kenyataannya adalah bahwa Yuu adalah sang Kaisar China.

"Kau memang Kaisarnya, seperti apa yang kau katakan. Tapi aku percaya, Kaisar atau bukan, kau adalah Yuu. Yuu yang aku sayangi." Menangkup wajah Yuu, Yan He tersenyum lembut. Ini pertama kalinya mereka seperti ini. Walau dalam keadaan buruk.

"Terimakasih, dan maaf."

"Untukmu juga."

Keduanya memejamkan mata dengan bahu saling bersandar. Menikmati semilir angin. Tidak tahu ini di mana, tidak. Mereka seudah berlari jauh, jauh sekali. Walau tak diungkapkan, dalam hati mereka menyatakan,

 _Di sinilah mereka akan hidup. Sampai nanti yang terjadi._

"Ini sudah sore, Yuu. Ikannya juga sudah terjual. Ayo pulang nanti kita terlambat makan malam." Hidup dalam kesederhanaan. Ini baru enam bulan, mereka sudah hidup layaknya suami istri.

Satu kalimat yang selalu telontar dari keduanya ;

 _Aku menyayangimu._

Tapi satu arti dari kalimat itu ;

 _Aku mencintaimu, kita akan bersama sampai mati._

Benar. Begitu artinya. Tapi mereka masih betah dalam kata sayang.

Walau hidup sebagai pedagang biasa. Tak sulit untuk mereka memulai hidup baru. Begitu tiba di desa, keadaannya hampir sama di desa yang dulu mereka tinggali. Bedanya, di sini aman dan tentram. Tak ada perbudakan, tak ada peperangan. Tangan mereka terbuka untuk pendatang baru seperti Yuu dan Yan He. Bakan mencari pekerjaan tak begitu susah.

Mereka akui, mereka menikmati hidup ini.

Yan He menjadi pengasuh seorang anak kecil dari sepasang pedagang kaya. Yuu menjadi pedagang di pasar. Terkadang dirinya menjual hasil tangkapan di sungai, terkadang membeli dari pengepul lain. Lalu menjualnya kembali.

Semua ini mereka awali dengan meminjam uang pada seorang saudagar kaya yang baik hati. Dan sampai sekarang, mereka bisa hidup bahagia walau dalam kesederhanaan.

Yah, walau memang sangat susah mempelajari bahasa Jepang, namun dengan kegigihan mereka akhirnya bisa. Tulisanpun Yuu dan Yan He hampir menguasainya seratus persen. Berhubung huruf kanji adalah huruf modifikasi dari China.

"Tunggu sebentar, Yan He. Aku belum membereskannya. Dan, di mana Xin Hua?' Menoleh, merasa janggal Yan He datang sendiri. Biasanya, Xing Hua, nama anak yang Yan He asuh, akan berdiri di sebelah Yan He dengan tangan saling bertaut. Atau Xin Hua yang akan melihat lihat dagangan Yuu.

"Ah itu. Xin Hua ikut Tuan dan Nyonya. Pergi menjenguk kerabat, kurasa." Yan He menjawab sekadarnya. Membantu Yuu berberes. Yuu mengangguk paham.

Sore ini, Yuu dan Yan He pulang ke rumah mereka seperti biasanya. Dengan obrolan-obrolan ringan, juga canda tawa dari keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak berbohong, Shion- _sama_. Kaisar itu dan seorang budak pergi menuju perbatasan. Ke pelabuhan. Menurutmu, kemana mereka pergi?" Kaito melipat tangan di dada. Jika benar apa yang dikatakan Fukuwa, kemanakah perginya Kaisar Yuu dan sang budak?

"Maksudmu sekarang kita harus mencari tahu keberadaan Kaisar Yuu di luar China? Setelah aku datang ke China, aku pergi lagi ke Jepang?"

"Mungkin…"

Sebuah langkah kaki terdengar mendekat. Sayup-sayup suara memanggil tertangkap indera pendengaran.

"Gumiya?" Kaito mengernyit. Mendapati Gumiya menemuinya dengan terengah-engah.

"Kaito- _sama_ , bisa kita bicara?" Oh, ada apa lagi? Walau begitu, Fukuwa tetap mengundurkan diri. Merasa tahu diri dia hanya bawahan.

 _Bukan berarti dia di bawah Gumiya, ya. Heh._

"Jadi?"

"Begini, aku mendapat sebuah penyerangan. Eh-bukan bukan. Maksudku, saat aku membeli keramik di pasar, ada seseorang yang mengikutiku. Seorang pria, yang dibayar oleh orang tak dikenal. Dengan perintah membunuhku, seorang pria dari Jepang yang menyamar. Dia bilang, tak seorangpun boleh menemukan Kaisar Xing Yuu." Jelas Gumiya.

"Lalu?"

"Menurutku, ada seorang pengkhianat di Jepang..? Karena, ya bagaimana bisa mereka tahu bahwa beberapa orang Jepang menyamar di China?" Kaito tersentak. Benar juga, tapi siapa?

"Kau tahu siapa?"

"Tidak. Tapi ada satu lagi, aku mulai ragu Kaisar Xing Yuu adalah dalang di balik semua ini."

"…"

* * *

"…"

Len masih menunggu dengan sabar. Sedikit kesal begitu mengetahui Fukuwa bermain-main tadi. Len melihat dengan jelas Fukuwa ikut berpernag di dekat perbatasan. Sebagai pihak China.

 _Tsahh.._

Lalu dia yang di pihak 'baru datang' bisa apa? Melihat ternyata China memenangkan peperangan di sini. Lalu melihat Fukuwa kabur begitu saja. Dasar anak itu.

Dan kini, dirinya harus ekstra bersabar untuk melihat seorang pajurit yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di dalam gua yang baru saja membuka matanya untuk berbicara Katakanlah Len sednag berbaik hati untuk menyembuhkan luka tusuk prajurit itu.

"Jadi? Siapa pelakunya?"

"…"

"Katakan atau lehermu putus."

"Kaisar Xing Yuu." Nada kesal dapat Len dengar dalam getar suaranya. Sedikit mengernyit. Laki-laki ini tak sedang bercanda, kan?

"Katakan yang jujur, bodoh. Bagaimana bisa kau bilang Sang Kaisar?"

"Kalau begitu yang tadi aku berbohong."

 _Twitch!_

Perempatan bertengger manis pada dahi Len.

Habis kesabaran, melakukan ancaman yang tadi Ia berikan. Lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Benar-benar."

.

.

.

.

.

"Hh…aku lelah Yuu." Yan He bersandar pada bahu Yuu. Malam ini terasa sangat melelahkan bagi Yan He. Seharian mengurusi Xin Hua yang sedang sakit. Sangat rewel.

"Kalau begitu beristirahatlah, Yan He aku masih belum mengantuk." Yuu menatap Yan He melalui sudut ekor matanya. Wajah gadis itu sangat kelelahan.

Mereka berdua duduk bersandar dekat jendela, menatap langit, menikmati anginn malam.

"Tapi aku ingin anak perempuan, Yuu. Yang manis seperti Xin Hua."

"…" Yuu tak merespon. Oh, dia malu harus jawab _kau pasti mendapatkan anak perempuan yang manis sebagai anak kita._

Dan tahu tahu, Yan He sudah terlelap dengan wajah damai.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin ini langkah yang baik, Kaito?" Len bertanya dan memastikan. Malam ini, Kaito memerintahkan unutk semua kelompok berkumpul di markas. Mereka akan pulang ke Jepang. Menyisakan beberapa pasukan.

"Ya, aku yakin. Fukuwa melihat Kaisar Xing Yuu menuju ke pelabuhan dekat perbatasan. Dan aku baru dapat informasi kapal yang akan berangkat itu kapal dagang Jepang. Berdoa saja Kaisar menaiki kapal itu."

"Tapi mana bisa mereka—maksudku Sang Kaisar dan budka itu menuju kapal?"

"Entahlah, menyusup mungkin? Kudengar baru-baru ini setelah pengecekan bahan makanan merekabanyak yang hilang." Kaito menghela nafas.

"Tahu darimana?"

"Yuuma, yang tahu dari istrinya, Miku."

"Oh iya, Miku yang mengatur perdagangan, ya. Kau dan Yuuma masih berkomunikasi rupanya. China dan Jepang,'kan jauh." Kaito mengangkat bahu.

"Sudah lengkap? Sekarang kita berangkat."

Jepang menarik beberapa kelompoknya besertta panglima perangnya. Mencari Sang Kaisar yang menyebrangi lautan.

* * *

"Kak?" Yura menatap Moke yang nampak tersenyum bahagia. Setelah menitipkan Yura pasa seorang kakek di sebuah desa, Moke bergegas kembali ke istana. Memang butuh waktu berhari-hari.

Apa yang Moke cari adalah dokumen palsu, disimpan di ruang pribadi Kaisar. Jangan tanya bagaimana cara Moke mendapatkannya. Moke adalah seorang kasim yang luar biasa.

Kenapa Moke mencari dokumen tersebut? Moke tersenyum bangga. Sisa sisa peperangan antara penjajah dan China di dekat perbatasan, Moke menemukan sebuah dokumen dengan bahan yang sama. Sebuah duplikat penandatanganan pemindahan kekuasaan, dan ijin perbudakan.

Apa motif di balik semua ini, para penjajah menginginkan China yang terpecah belah, lalu kalah peperangan dengan Jepang dan di sana mereka akan mengambil alih. Menggunakan Kaisar Yuu sebagai awal permulaan.

 _Sialan._

Setelah semua ini, akhirnya Moke berhasil. Selama dua tahun mengumpulkan bukti, usaha Moke tak sia-sia.

"Ah, tidak Yura. Kakak hanya senang. Sekarang, saatnya mencari di mana Kaisar Xing Yuu." Moke tersenyum. Mengulurkan tangan pada Yura ntuk kembali menunggangi kuda.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Fukuwa mendapat tugas yang tak biasa, menyusuri desa desa yang jarang terjamah. Walau begini, Fukase juga tahu untuk apa. Tentu mencari keberadaan sang kaisar China. Nyaris setahun setelah dirinya melihat Sang kaisar dan seorang budak melarikan diri, tak terasa sekarang dirinya berada di kampung halaman.

Oh, mungkin dia hanya terlalu rindus suasana rumah ketika asyik dnegan perang.

"…pasar." Tanpa sadar tersenyum, Fukase melangkah perlahan menuju pasar. Tertarik dengan apa yang dijual. Sampai matanya menangkap sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

"Kaisar Xing Yuu.."

"Yuu! Lihatlah Xin Hua mengatakan wajahmu imut."

"Hah? Hei!"

Samar, Fukuwa mendengar percakapan mereka. Itu sang budak, Fukuwa maish ingat. Dan siapa anak kecil itu? Anak mereka?

Tanpa berpikir panjang. Fukuwa segera melesat menuju markas.

"Jangan bercanda kau!"

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh, Len! Kaisar Xing Yuu dna budak itu ada di desa, di sebelah barat. Bahkan mereka memiliki anak."

"Hah?" Kaito memikat perlahan keningnya. Merasa pusing dengan perdebatan antara Fukuwa dan Len. Sedang Gumiya hanya menatap datar.

"Cukup kalian! Fukuwa, kau yakin itu Sang Kaisar?" Kaito bertanya dengan nada serius. Fukuwa mengangguk.

"Rambut, wajah, aku yakin sekali itu dia!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kita tidka ikuti saja, dulu? Dan kalaupun kita lakukan penangkapan di desa itu, pasti akan heboh. Setidaknya jangan usik ketenangan warga." Gumiya berkomentar. Kaito mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Siapkan beberapa prajurit. Operasi penangkapan Sang Kaisar, malam ini, akan terlaksana."

Kembali, malam ini, pasukan Jepang mengincar Yuu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dah Xin Hua, kakak pergi dulu, ya." Tangan terlambai. Yan He segera menyusul Yuu di depan. Hari sudah sore, saatnye mereka pulang ke rumah.

Lampu lampu mulai menyala. Mereka sedikit terlambat rupanya, malam sudah mengahmpiri.

"Kubantu kau masak, Yan He." Yan He menggangguk. Rasanya makin hari Yan He makin lelah. Xin Hua gadis yang sangat ceria dan susah diam.

"…"

"Perasaanku buruk, Yuu." Yuu menolah. Menatap Yan He yang tidur di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah. Aku merasa, sesuatu yang buurk terjadi." Yan He segera bangun, mengambil posisi duduk memeluk lutut. Mau tak mau, Yuu ikut.

"Tenanglah, taka kan ada yang terjadi."

"Kuha-"

 _BRAK!_

Pintu didobrak. Yuu dan Yan He membelalak. Di hadapan mereka, sudah ada belasan orang dnegan senjata tajam.

"Kami prajurit Jepang. Ikut atau terjadi kekerasan?" Yuu melirik, melihat Yan He yang menggigil ketakutan saat melihat sebuah cambuk terselip pada pakaian salah seorang prajurit.

"Apa yang kalian mau?" Tanya Yuu, memeluk Yan He dengan sigap.

"Ikut dan akan kami jelaskan semuanya." Fukuwa muncul dengan wajah datar. Perasaan Yuu terasa tidak enak.

"Aku saja. biarakan Yan He tetap di sini dengan aman." Belum Fukuwa sempat mengangguk, Yan He menjerit dengan berlinang air mata.

"AKU TIDAK MAU! AKU AKAN IKUT YUU KEMANAPUN SAMPAI MATI!" Yuu terkejut, belum sempat menenangkan Yan He, tangannya sudah terantai. Begitu juga Yan He.

* * *

Lagi-lagi hal seperti ini terjadi pada Yuu. Dirinya dipenjara, lagi. Namun setidaknya Yuu bersyukur. Kali ini hanya dirinya seorang. Yuu tersenyum, mengingat bagaimana perjuangan Yan He.

" _AKU TIDAK MAU!" Yan He menjerit di hadapa Panglima Kaito. Ajakan Kaito untuk bekerja dengan Miku di tolak Yan He mentah-mentah. Kaito sadar betul, di sini hanya Yuu yang diperlukan. Kaito tak mengatakan jika Kaisar Yuu adalah penjahat perang. Berkat Gumiya juga Kaito semakin percaya. Namun jika sudah begini, setidaknya Kaisar Yuu adalah mantan Kaisar, kan? Tentu Jepang akan mendapat banyak informasi darinya._

 _Berhubung Yuu bersama Yan He, Kaito tak akan sampai hati ikut memenjarakan Yan He, yang notabenenya adalah bekas budak. Dirinya berbaik hati menawarkan pekerjaan pada Yan He. Menjadi salah satu pekerja di bawah kendali Miku, sebagai mengawas perdagangan._

" _Ba-baik. Jika kau tidak mau, lalu apa yang kau inginkan?" Yuu yang berada di dalam sebuah ruangan dapat mendengar perdebadan di luar, berharap tak terjadi apapun dengan Yan He._

" _Aku ingin melayani Xing Yuu sekalipun dia ada di penjara. Aku tidka peduli! Aku hanya minta jangan sakiti Yuu. Kumohon." Isak sangis terdengar. Kaito melirik-lirik pada Gumiya, Len dan Fukuwa. Dan Juga Yuuma sebagai salah satu panglima perang. Dengan Miku di sampingnya._

 _Yuu terbeliak. Dadanya terasa sakit. Bahkan di saat begini Yan He masih ingin melayaninya, katanya. Yuu hanya ingin Yan He bahagia tanpa rasa sakit, apakah ini akan membuat Yan He bahagia?_

" _Itu yang kau minta?" Gumiya angkat bicara, atas ijin Kaito._

" _Nikahkan aku dengan Yuu. Secara resmi di depan kalian semua." Yan He menatap tajam orang orang yang ada di sana, satu persatu. Semua tersnetak. Bahkan Yuu yang berada di dalam ruangan._

" _A-apa?"_

" _Apa masalahnya? Aku ingin menemani Yuu sampai akhir hayatku!"Suara Yan He semakin serak. Air mata terus mengalir. Yan He tak ingin lagi berpisah dengan Yuu. Dirinya ingin terus di samping Yuu._

 _Sampai Miku maju perlahan, mendekati Yan He, dan mengusap bahunya._

" _Kau begitu mencintainya, ya."_

"…"

" _Kau pasti akan menjadi istri yang baik."_

"…"

" _Juga ibu yang hebat."_

"…"

" _Baiklah, Kaito-sama, tak bisakah kita menuruti keinginannya?" Kaito mengehela nafas. Diikuti senyum tipis Yuuma, dan lirikan kagum._

Dan di sinilah Yuu, sebagai seorang tahanan lagi. Sejauh ini dirinya belum ditanyain apapun selain "Siapakah yang memulai perang?" Dan Yuu hanya diam dan menggeleng tak tahu. Dirinya juga bersyukur. Tak disiksan atau apapun karena tak menjawab.

Dirinya yang seorang Kaisar. Yang dulunya selalu dilayani oleh para kasim, kini hnaya bisa diam di balik jeruji besi untuk kedua kalinya.

Dengan Yan He—istrinya, yang selalu menemaninya. Membawakannya makanan, mencucikannya pakaian. Bahkan Yan He rela tidur di dalam penjara ketika ditawari sebuah kamar oleh istri sang Panglima Yuuma.

Yuu merasa bahagia, di saat saat terpahit dalam hidupnya, ada Yan He yang menemaninya tanpa lelah. Betapa Yuu mencintai gadis itu. Walau umurnya masih berada pada kisaran tujuh belas tahun, dirinya sudah menikah dengan seorang gadis yang setahun lebih mud adarinya, sekali lagi Yuu katakan. Dirinya bahagia.

"Yuu, bagaimana perasaanmu?" Yan He duduk di sebelah Yuu. Meminta ijin untuk masuk ke penjara.

"Baik. Kau bagaimana? Jangan memaksakan diri untuk selalu melayaniku, Yan He." Yan He menggeleng. Menyandarkan kepala pada bahu Yuu.

"Yuu, kau tahu? Selama ini aku bermimpin bisa hidup bahagia dengan seorang lelaki yang baik hati dan selalu ada untukku. Kupikir lelaki seperti itu hanya ayahku seorang. Dulu, aku dan ayahku selalu bersama. Ibu sudah meninggal. Tapi semuanya berubah ketika para penjajah datang. Ketika perang meletus. Di sana, ayahku terbunuh dengan para penduduk lainnya. Tinggal aku sendiri yang menangis." Yan He mengusap air mata di pipinya. Yuu memeluk Yan He dalam diam.

"Merasa hidupku semakin hancur ketika diseret paksa menjadi budak. Menerima siksaan setiap hari. Itu benar-benar sakit. Sampai rasanya aku ingin mati. Mencobabunuh diripun, aku tak kunjung pergi dari dunia. Ah, aku hampir putus asa. Sampai Tianyi datang menemaniku. Walau aku lebih berharap Tianyi lebih baik tak menjadi budak, tapi dengan adanya dirinya, aku tak lagi merasa kesepian." Pelukan Yuu semakin mengerat. Isakan demi isakan terdnegar pilu. Yan He kembali bercerita. Dengan Yuu yang setia memeluknya.

"Hingga aku tak sengaja bertemu seorang lelaki berwajah imut. Berbagi makanan. Lalu bertemu setiap hari di siang hari. Dan ya, aku merasakan duniaku tiba-tiba berubah. Merasa aku akan mati hari ini jika tidka bertemu denganya. Aku baru tahu dirinya adalah Kaisar China saat aku menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam dekapannya. Tepat sehari setalah Tianyi tiada. Di hari itu juga, aku dan dia berlari bersama."

"…" Usapan demi usapan lembut di punggung Yan He, memberikan celah untuknya mengambil nafas.

"Ditahan di penjara bersama. Melarikan diri bersama. Menyusup ke kapal bersama. Hidup di desa bersama. Dan sekarang aku menjadi istrinya. Walau lelaki itu, Xing Yuu, masih mendekam di penjara, dan aku di luar, aku tetap mencintainya. Akan selalu bersamanya." Yan He menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lekuk wajah Yuu. Terisak perlahan, air mata membasahi pakaian Yuu.

"Sshh.. untuk apa kau menangis?" Yuu terkekeh, dirinya sendiri menitikkan air mata. Jadi kenapa dia malah mengatakan itu?

"Kita akan selalu bersama, Yan He. Sampai kapanpun."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Moke segera bergegas menuju pondok kecil tempatnya dna Yura tinggal sementara. Tak sengaja mendengar percakapan beberapa awak kapal di pasar.

" _Aku tak sengaja dengar, bahwa Miku-sama dan Yuuma-sama mengatakan sesuatu tentang pernikahan. Kupikir siapa yang menikah. Rupa-rupanya Kaisar Xing Yuu dan seorang budak bernama Yan He. Aku baru tahu ternyata Jepang berhasil menangkap Kaisar China."_

" _Di mana kau menguping?"_

" _A-ah, aku tak snegaja lewat di depan runag pribadi Miku-sama. Hahaha…ternyata ada Yuuma-sama."_

Percakapan itu terus terngiang-ngiang di benak Moke.

 _BRAK!_

"Yura!" Menggebrak pintu, Moke degera memanggil Yura.

"Ada apa, kak?" Tanya Yura bingung. Dirinya sedang asyik belajar membaca dari sebuah buku yang dibelikan Moke.

"Ayo bergegas. Kita akan ke Jepang."

"He?"

Tak sulit bagi Moke untuk bertemu Panglima Kaito. Ah, jangan tanya bagaimana urusan Moke sebagai Kasim dari Kaisar China. Angap saja Moke mengundurkan diri. _Toh_ , Moke sudah jarang muncul di istana.

Setelah beremu dengan Kaito, Moke mengaku sebagai kasim setia dari Kaisar Xing Yuu. Awalnya Kaito hendak menyerang Moke, tapi melihat Yura yang berdiri di balik Moke, Kaito mengurungkan niatnya.

Moke menyerahkan beberapa gulungan. Di mana gulungan itu adalah gulungan palsu atas tuduhan bahwa Kaisar Xing Yuu adalah yang memulai peperangan. Susah payah Moke meyakinkan bahwa Yuu tidka bersalah dan ini ulah para penjajah.

"Kaito, China menawarkan perdamaian." Kaito melirik Len dan Moke bergantian. Lalu menghela nafas.

.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah cucikan pakaianmu, Yuu. Nanti juga akan kering." Yuu mengangguk paham. Samar-samar, langkaj kaki yang banyak terdengar. Yan He berbalik,merasa ada sesuatu yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Yuu!"

"Mo-moke?!" Yan He mengernyit, mendapati seorang lelaki yang terlihta begitu akrab dengan Yuu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" Yuu bertanya dengan sarat rasa ingin tahu.

"Tentu saja aku mencarimu, Yuu! Aku yakin semua ini bukan salahmu!"

Di tengah-tengah Yuu dan Moke—jika Yan He tak salah dengar—bernostalgia. Kaito berdehem.

* * *

Di sinilah Yuu di sebuah desa terpencil di Jepang. Hidup bahagia bersama Yan He, Moke, dan Yura. Merangkai hari-hari dengan hidup baru. Lepas dari peperangan, masa lalu, dan jabatan.

Hari-hari, minggu demi minggu, bulan demi bulan. Bahkan tahun demi tahun.

"Ayah... Ayah lupa menulis bagian paman Moke dan Bibi Yura yang datang menjemput ayah! Juga bagian Ayah dan Ibu yang merawat Mei.." Suara yang terdengar menuntut itu membuyarkan konsentrasi Yuu saat menulis surat. Puluhan lembar surat yang penuh dengan tulisan tangannya, berserakan di atas meja. Dengan seorang gadis manis yang setia membacanya.

"Eh? Ayah lupa menulisnya? Benarkah?" Yuu membaca lagi tiga lembar surat yang terakhir kali Ia tulis semalam. Meneliti lagi baris demi baris kalimat. Ah, tentu saja bagian itu terlewatkan oleh Yuu.

"Wah...ternyata benar. Haha maaf maaf. Akan Ayah tulis ulang." Mengacak pelan rambut silver sepinggang Mei dengan gemas. Lalu lanjut merangkai kata di atas selembar kertas, yang akan menjadi sebuah surat.

"Kak Yuu! Ingat setelah ini makan siang, ya! Ada Kak Moke di bawah, jangan lupa Mei juga, ya!" Sebuah teriakan gadis remaja mengudara. Diikuti seruan berupa 'Jangan lupa!' dari seorang lelaki. Yuu menyahut cepat, mengatakan 'Tentu saja.' diiringi teriakan cempreng Mei.

Suara tadi, adalah suara milik Yura. Hari ini sudah mendekati jam makan siang. Tapi pasangan Ayah dan anak ini maish berkutak dengan lembaran-lembaran kertas dan lipatan-lipatan kertas berbentuk bunga.

"Ayah? Ajari Mei membuat origami, ya?" Gadis manis itu, merengek pada Yuu.

"Mei juga ingin? Baiklah. Akan Ayah ajarkan." Gadis itu adalah Xing Mei. Anak dari Xing Yuu dan Yan He.

Origami origami berbentuk bunga, yang terbuat dari kertas surat bertuliskan perjalanan hidup Yuu, dan Yan He. Yang Yuu tulis tangan sendiri.

Origami-origami berbentuk bunga itu akan disatukan. Membentuk sebuah buket bunga, yang akan diletakkan pada sebuah makam.

Makam dari Yan He. Yang meninggal setelah melahirkan Xing Mei.

Sebuah buket bunga, yang terbuat dari surat-surat perjalanan hidup Yuu dan Yan He Sebagai bukti cinta dan kesetiaan Yuu.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N**

SELESAIIIII!

Hai Kak Pan. Maaf kalau endingnya jelek banget. Maaf banget maaf semaaf maafnya. Aku gabut nyelesaiin ini. Takut koneksi gak memungkinkan. Kisah ini diambil berdasarkan kisah Kaisar Terakhir China, Kaisar Piyu dalam buku The Last Emperor.

Sekali lagi maaaf kak apn atas banyak kekurangannya. Ini ku gabut banget ngemaso 12,9k+ Kata (kalau gasalah #YHA). Ngebeta sendiri huhu /kenapa huhu

Dan kenapa judulnya Last, di ambil dari judul buku The Last Emperor. Juga artinya yaitu Akhir. Akhir dari kisah Yuu dan Yan He. Saya berharap reader nangkep akhir bahagia dari kisah Yuu dan Yan He. Kak Pan juga, ini hepi ending, lho maji maji /YHA :"))))

Ah, aku ketagihan buat YuuYanhe kak Pan :"

Kalau banyak typo, maafkan. Akhir kata terimakasih sudah membaca.

RnR?


End file.
